Cosmos in Space
by Gohaun
Summary: Prequel to Cosmos in Gotham City. After the birth of Sailor Cosmos, Usagi realizes that she has stopped aging, and chooses to leave the Earth for a while. While drifting in space she is pulled into the gravity or a planet full of warriors. What will happen when the Moon Princess meets the Prince of all Saiyans? Please R&R. This is an AU fic.
1. The Begining of Forever

Declaimer: I own no rights to Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z.

This is a prequel to my Cosmos in Gotham City story. For those of you who have already red that, some of this will be a recap. For those of you who haven't, read this first, then check out Cosmos in Gotham City.

The Beginning of Forever

Tears poured down her face as she looked around her. The Earth was barren and broken, small fires burnt all around, and scattered about her lay the bodies of her beloved friends. Usagi cried out. Her new white uniform of Sailor Cosmos was covered in her own blood.

Falling to her knees next to Mamoru, she pulled out the Silver Crystal and begged it to revive her loved ones. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Pluto, Luna and Artemis all lay, covered in blood on this final battle ground. Again, and again, she tried everything she could to bring them back; reincarnate them, anything; but nothing happened.

Their foe had been strong; stronger than anything they had ever confronted before. They faced utter defeat, the destruction on the planet when they all agreed to pool their strength together and give it to Eternal Sailor Moon. The power given to her from all Eternal Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Luna and Artemis had given Usagi a new form: Sailor Cosmos.

She used the last of her strength to hit their enemy with one last, gigantic blast. As their enemy faded into nothingness, Sailor Cosmos turned around to rejoice with her friends, to find them all laying lifelessly, de-transformed and bleeding.

Finally realizing her efforts were futile, she gathered her friends one by one, and returned their bodies to their families. At the fragile age of 25 they had all perished protecting their planet. Tears continued to fall as she explained to each family the sacrifice their loved ones had made, and the truth of who they really were.

Last, she delivered her beloved husband to her family; the only family he had. Standing in front of her mother, father and brother, she laid the broken bodies of Mamoru and Luna on the grass. She sobbed as she told them what had happened. Shingo, who had been very close to Mamoru, even punched the Sailor Scout, causing her to fall to her knees in anguish and loose her transformation.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. She leaned over her husband's dead body again, and shook with sobs.

"Usagi," Shingo dropped down beside her and enveloped her in a hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"It's okay," she said between sobs. "You had every right."

Ikuko and Kenji embraced both their children.

"It's all my fault, I wasn't strong enough to protect them," Usagi cried.

"Please, don't talk like that," Ikuko pleaded. "I'm so very happy you're safe."

Kenji pulled his only daughter close to him. "I agree with your mother, I'm just happy your safe."

"I should have died with the rest of them," the Moon Princess sobbed.

"No," Shingo said. "You're Sailor Moon, you're invincible."

Usagi cried harder now. "Only because of them. They risked their lives to save mine."

Unable to say anything, the Tsukino family watched the blonde girl cry until she finally fell asleep.

No more than a week later was she standing in the graveyard, watching her entire life disappear into the ground. All her scouts had been buried in a matter of days; and now she watched her beloved husband vanish from her forever.

Usagi had been fortunate enough to keep her identity secret through everything that had happened. Everyone had been too preoccupied with their own troubles to see her de-transform that fateful night on her parent's lawn. She was grateful; the city had begun to question Sailor Moon's presence; was she good or was she bad? Their last battle had destroyed many buildings, and claimed more lives than Usagi would have liked. But she had saved the planet from annihilation. She was a hero, all be it, a dangerous one.

For weeks, Usagi hid inside her dark and lonely apartment, trying desperately to not lose her will to live. She begged the moon to bring her friends back. Cried until she had no more tears in her body, and ate so little she almost withered away.

The future she was looking forward to was gone. There would be no Crystal Tokyo, no peace, and no Chibi-Usa. She would never be Neo Queen Serenity, and there would never be a King Endymion. Everything she thought she knew was gone. No longer would her scouts stand beside her in everything she did. She was now alone.

A knock on her door pulled her out of the darkness in her head.

"Usagi?" A familiar voice called. "It's me, Naru."

"Naru?" Usagi whispered.

"Usagi, I'm worried about you, will you please let me in?" Naru's voice travelled through the door once more.

Usagi quietly got up and opened the door to one of her oldest friends.

Naru walked in and her face fell. "Oh, Usagi." She embraced her friend in a tight hug. "I've been so worried about you."

"I'm sorry, Naru," Usagi replied quietly.

"You look like hell, no offense," Naru told the blonde.

"I feel like hell," Usagi replied. She wobbled slightly.

"When's the last time you ate?" Naru questioned.

Usagi's eyes met the floor. "I can't remember," she answered quietly.

"I figured, so I brought you some goodies," Naru said helping her friend sit on the couch.

"Thank you, Naru."

Her friend handed her some food and a soda, and sat in silence with her while she ate. "How are you holding up?" She asked after Usagi had finished.

"Oh, Naru," Usagi squeaked, trying to hold back her tears. "I miss them all so much. Especially Mamo; it's so lonely here." The tears broke free, and began to run down her face once more.

Naru, engulfed the girl in another hug. "C'mon, let's get you in the bath and out of this house. Things will get better. Plus, everyone misses you at work, we all want you to come back."

Usagi nodded. Her friend helped her to the bathroom. Starring at herself in the mirror she began to hate her long locks, those blonde curls belonged to someone who didn't live anymore. "Naru, do you think I would look cute with short hair?"

Naru speculated for a moment. "You know, I think you would, and that might just be the change you need. Let's get you washed and we'll take you to the salon."

Usagi did as her friend suggested. A few hours later she was walking out of the salon sporting a new, very short hair style.

A few days later Usagi went back to work. And that's what she did; she buried herself in her job and let the years pass.

And they did, many years passed since that awful night. Many years in which Sailor Cosmos had not been needed, and in which Usagi didn't age.

At the age of 69 she still looked like she was 25. Her friends and family had all grown old, some had even passed away; yet here she was, still as young and nimble as ever. At the age of 70 she decided to move to America. Her never ending youth had started to gain her unwanted attention in Japan.

When her brother, Shingo, finally passed away of old age, Usagi decided that she needed to leave Earth for a while. As Sailor Cosmos, she could fly, and breathe in space. So, when she was 80 she sold all of her belongings, and placed all her money into a savings bond, finally taking to the darkness of space.

As she flew through the solar system, she sent love and apologies to each planet for the loss of their princesses. Once again missing her friends terribly. As Pluto disappeared from her sight, she surrounded herself in a protective shield, and fell into a deep sleep, letting space take her where it would.

"Hey, are you okay?" A strong masculine voice penetrated her dreams.

"Where did she come from?" Another voice asked.

"She just fell from the sky," the first voice replied. "What kind of alien is she? I've never seen that kind of armor before."

"It doesn't look like armor at all," the second voice commented.

Usagi stirred, and began to open her eyes.

"Look, she's moving," the first voice said. "Hey lady, are you okay?"

She tried to move, unable to for some reason. Her eyes opened to see a muscular figure with black spikey hair standing over her.

Where is she? And are the inhabitants of this planet friendly? You'll have to wait and find out. Please review. I know this chapter didn't flow as well as I would have liked, it was just to set the scene. Chack back for more.

Gohaun


	2. Planet Vegeta

Note from me: please keep in mind this is an Au fic, so things aren't exactly as they were in the anime/manga's.

Planet Vegeta

Usagi blinked a few times, a little disorientated after spending so much time in space. Once again, she tried to sit up, but found herself unable to do so. There was nothing holding her down, so why couldn't she move?

"Are you okay?" The man standing above her asked.

"I think so," Usagi replied quietly.

"The gravity here is much higher than on other planets, you may have a hard time getting up," he explained.

Usagi scoffed. "That's for sure."

"Do you need some help?" He offered.

"Kakarot you imbecile, don't touch her, you have no idea what her intentions are," the other man said. He walked over to her and scowled. "Who are you? And what are you doing on my planet?"

"I am Sailor Cosmos, and I just happened to land here, I think," Usagi answered honestly. "I've been drifting through space for quite some time. I came here from Earth. I promise, I have no ill intentions towards you."

"See Vegeta," Kakarot said kneeling down and helping Usagi sit up. "My name is Kakarot, but all my friends call me Goku." He smiled at her. "This guy up here is Prince Vegeta, he may act tough, but he's not all that bad once you get to know him."

"Kakarot!" Vegeta growled.

"You came here all the way from Earth? That's a 50 year travel," Goku told her.

Usagi's eyes went wide. 50 years? That meant she was now 130 years old. She looked at herself the best she could; she didn't seem to have changed.

"You've got to be lying," Vegeta accosted. "Humans can't breathe in space."

"Ah, well, I'm not human, not exactly," Usagi explained. "I'm Lunarian."

Vegeta's eyes squinted skeptically. "The Lunarian race was wiped out ages ago. How could you possibly be Lunarian?"

"Please, your grace. It has been 50 years since my last meal, or shower. If you don't mind taking me somewhere I can get those things, I will gladly explain everything," Usagi said.

"Very well," Vegeta agreed. "Kakarot, take care of her. When she is ready bring her to me." With that, he took off into the air.

"Do you think you can walk?" Goku asked her.

"I can try."

Goku helped her to her feet and walked alongside her to make sure she didn't fall. "You're one of those Sailor Scouts I've heard about, aren't you?" He inquired as they walked.

"I am," she replied. "Where is this anyway?"

"This is planet Vegeta," Goku explained. "We are the race called Saiyans."

"My mother told me about you once. A race of highly skilled warriors who live for war."

"A good fight, yes, war . . . that's going a little over board." Goku stopped now. "Can I just pick you up and fly? At this rate, we won't get there till dark."

Usagi blushed a little, it had been a long time since she felt this weak. "Sure."

Goku easily lifted her small form and took to the sky. Her eyes closed as she was hit in the face with wind. And in no time at all Goku had landed. He carried her into a small building and sat her down on a chair. "I'll go get us some grub."

Usagi sat for a moment, then began to try and move. The gravity was much heavier than she was accustomed to, but she needed to be able to move on her own. Starting first with her arms, she lifted them as high as she could and held it.

"Don't push yourself," Goku said, walking into the room with a few plates.

"I can't have you doing everything for me," Usagi said.

Goku laughed. "This is true. But you're already doing much better than most people that first come here. Most can't even sit up."

Usagi blushed. "It's hard."

"Eat, it'll help." He handed her a plate and sat down across from her.

They ate in silence, and when they were done Goku led her to a bath and allowed her to bathe. The water here was an emerald green color that threw Usagi off at first. But as she slipped into the water she immediately relaxed. Her strength was returning to her.

There was a knock on the door. "There is some armor out her for you when you are done," Goku told her.

"I hardly think meeting the king in armor is appropriate," she replied.

"This is all I could find," Goku said, his voice concerned.

"Thank you, Goku. I'll figure something out." Usagi finished her bath and stood in front of the mirror. She still looked as if she was 25. There were no wrinkles or grey hairs; nothing to indicate her age. She walked over to her clothes and pulled out her Silver Crystal. She held it close to her and willed it to turn her into Princess Serenity.

It was strange to see herself in that form again. It had been a very long time since she had worn that white dress and tiara. Taking a deep breath, she walked out of the bathroom.

Goku's jaw nearly hit the floor upon seeing the princess. "Where did you get that?"

Usagi giggled. "This is something I carry with me at all times."

"Are you ready to go see Vegeta and his father?" Goku questioned.

"I am."

Goku offered her his arms once again, explaining that the palace was a bit away. She allowed him to pick her up. As they walked out of the house, Usagi noticed how Goku seemed to hold her closer that he had before.

They arrived at the palace quickly and Goku carried her inside, only setting her down when they were in front of the throne room doors. "Wait here."

Straightening himself up he walked into the throne room, and kneeled down before the two figures there.

"Kakarot," the older man said. "What brings you here?"

"A woman fell from the sky earlier today, my lord. Prince Vegeta requested I bring her here when she was ready," Goku explained.

"She is ready? So soon? I expected her to be down for a few days," Vegeta exclaimed.

"She is, and she is already able to walk," Goku told him.

"Bring her in," the King said.

Goku stood and walked back to the door. Opening it, he looked at Usagi. "They are ready for you."

Feeling nervous, she took a deep breath and walked into the throne room, head held high.

Prince Vegeta gasped at the sight of her; she was beautiful!

Gracefully she kneeled down, her dress flowing out around her, making her look like a flower. "Your majesties, thank you so much for showing me kindness. I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, I am very pleased to meet you."

"The Moon Kingdom you say?" The older man queried.

"Yes, your majesty," Usagi replied.

"I thought they were wiped out long ago," he said.

"That is true, I am the last of my kind."

"How is that so?"

Usagi sighed and recounted the story of her life; telling them of the large battle that forced her mother to send her and her scouts to Earth to be reborn. Also telling them of her last battle and her desire to start a new life.

"Well, Princess. I am King Vegeta, and this is my son, Prince Vegeta." He walked down to her and offered her a hand, helping her stand. "We are honored to have you here, and would like you to stay as long as you wish."

"Thank you, sire," Usagi said.

"Kakarot," King Vegeta called to the man standing in the corner.

"Yes, sire?" Goku asked.

He looked at Usagi. "Kakarot is our best warrior, he will see to it that you are taken care of. If you wish to learn how to fight, he will be the best teacher."

"Thank you," Usagi said.

"I would like to hold a ball in your honor," King Vegeta said. "It's not often we get royal visitors."

"Thank you." Usagi curtsied.

"And our home is your home. Please stay here in the castle. Son, show her to the guest room."

Prince Vegeta nodded wordlessly. "Kakarot, follow."

Usagi and Goku followed the Prince in silence. The Saiyan palace had a simple beauty about it. A masculine loveliness of simple designs and paintings. Strangely, Usagi found herself comfortable in the presence of these two warriors.

Vegeta stopped and opened a door. "You will stay here. I will have a tailor sent over to get your measurements for clothes and armor."

"Thank you, majesty," Usagi said.

"Please, just call me Vegeta," he replied.

Usagi smiled. "Okay."

"If you need anything else, ask Kakarot." And with that, he walked away.

"He's not very talkative, is he?" Usagi asked.

"No. But he's a good man, you just need to get to know him, Princess," Goku said.

"Please, Goku, call me Usagi. I've never been an active Princess, and I prefer to be called Usagi," she explained.

"Okay, Usagi." Goku smiled at her. "Make yourself at home. Get used to the gravity here. If you need me I will be around."

"Thank you." Usagi disappeared behind the door and collapsed on the bed. She was acting tough, but the gravity was starting to get to her.

Over the next few days Usagi did her best to get used to the gravity. She walked as far as she could, and then sat down to observe the things around her. She enjoyed walking around outside. Much to her surprise there was a beautiful garden behind the palace; a place where you could hear the wind whistle through the leaves of the trees and bushes.

Planet Vegeta was mostly a desert planet; greenery was scarcely found. As it was, many gardeners had to work hard to keep this garden as beautiful as it was. Usagi would often talk to the workers, asking questions about the different plants around her.

Her favorite thing about the garden was the large tree that resembled a Willow tree back on earth, but with delicate pink flowers growing all over it. This tree was right by the training grounds; and she often found herself sitting under it, watching the warriors train.

They were impeccable fighters. Her favorites to watch, however, were Vegeta and Goku. These two were such graceful fighters, Usagi often felt as if she was watching a dance instead of a fight. Sometimes they moved so fast she almost couldn't see them.

When they fought, excitement filled the air. She could often feel the airflow of their blows, and the ground would rumble when they hit. She constantly found herself wondering how everything wasn't rubble around them. Somehow, they managed to keep themselves to one area.

It was clear that Goku overpowered his Prince, though he frequently held back, allowing Vegeta to come out victorious more often than not. Usagi had seen him fight using his whole power when Vegeta was away, she knew what he was capable of.

This particular day, Goku was not holding back. He blocked many of Vegeta's attacks and finally sent him flying in Usagi's direction. Her eyes grew wide as his figure approached her fast, putting her hands up, and automatically transforming into Sailor Cosmos, to protect herself, she braced herself for the impact; she would never be able to move quick enough to get out of the way. The impact never came, just a strong whoosh of wind that rustled the leaves on the tree and sent her hair flying behind her.

"Sorry about that, Princess," Goku said. He had somehow managed to get in front of her and block the flying Prince from hitting her.

"How did you get over here so fast?" Usagi asked.

"Instant transmission," he explained. "I have the power to go from one place to another simply by willing it."

"That's incredible," Usagi exclaimed.

"Kakarot, let me go," Vegeta growled from Goku's arms.

"Ooops, sorry." Goku let the prince go.

"I would have stopped in time," the Prince grumbled.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Vegeta," Goku said. "You almost hit her."

Vegeta gave the warrior a dirty look and kneeled down in front of Usagi. "Please forgive our recklessness Princess Serenity."

"It's okay, Vegeta, really. I'm fine."

"How are you able to transform so quickly?" Goku asked her, motioning to her sailor outfit.

"I get the power from my Silver Crystal. It and I are connected, so it knows when I need the power to protect myself," Usagi told them.

"Incredible," Goku said.

"I've read about that once when I was younger; the magic crystal that only listens to the royal blood line of the Lunarian race. Its power is beyond comparison, measured only by the will of the one who wields it," Vegeta recited.

"That's correct." Usagi dropped her transformation. "Sometimes I think it knows what I need even before I do." She opened her broach and pulled out the gem. "This thing is the only reason I am still alive." She twisted the gem between her fingers, letting the sun hit it.

"It is magnificent," Goku whispered.

The approach of King Vegeta pulled all three out of their trance. "I am glad to find you all in one place."

Usagi placed the crystal back in her broach and closed it. "Hello your majesty."

"Father, what brings you to the garden?" Vegeta asked.

"I have come to let you know the preparations for the ball are complete, and it will be held this weekend," the King replied. "Princess, I take it my tailor has gotten your measurements and already given you some clothing?"

"Yes, sire," Usagi said.

"She should be getting you your ball gown soon. I would suggest trying it on and walking around in it a bit before the ball. It may weigh you down a tad," King Vegeta explained.

"Thank you for the warning." Usagi smiled at him.

"It is wonderful to see such young beauty in our midst," King Vegeta purred at her smile.

"You flatter me," Usagi blushed.

King Vegeta smiled. "If only I were younger." And with that he walked away.

As the King had predicted, the tailor presented Usagi with her gown a few days later.

"I used the lightest fabric I could," she told Usagi as she finished fastening the back. "I  
know you are still adjusting to our gravity."

Usagi turned to face the girl. She was not a Saiyan, but another species Usagi knew nothing about. She was kind and very talented.

"Thank you," Usagi said. "What is your name?"

"Allana," she replied. "What do you think, Princess?"

Usagi looked at herself in the full-length mirror. The dress was magnificent. It was a crossed sweetheart style, sleeveless, empire waisted dress that went from a dark, royal purple on top to a light lavender on the bottom. The fabric was light and similar to silk. The bottom rustled out, reminding Usagi of the petals on a flower.

"I remembered Prince Vegeta telling Goku that you reminded him of a flower, so I wanted to make you look like one," Allana told her.

"It's breathtaking," Usagi told her. "And it's very light. Thank you."

Allana grinned from ear-to-ear. "It's nice getting the chance to design something elegant. These Saiyans love their armor; that's mostly what I design."

"Allana," Usagi said, running her fingers through her hair. "Do you know how to cut hair?" Her hair had grown quite a bit while she had drifted through the stars. It was heavy and she had begun to hate wearing it in her usual buns.

"I do," Allana replied.

"Can you please cut mine?"

"Sure."

Usagi got her hair cut to just below her shoulders, adding a few layers to allow her hair to curl more naturally. Instantly she felt much lighter. Shaking her hair back and forth she smiled. "Thank you so much Allana, I love it."

Allana smiled. "You're welcome."

Usagi slipped into the pair of high heels Allana had brought with the dress. "Would you mind finding Goku and sending him my way?"

"Not at all," Allana replied. "I can't wait to see Prince Vegeta's reaction when he sees you at the ball." She was giddy with excitement. "Bye." She left the room.

A few minutes later there was a knock on her door. "Usagi, it's Goku. Allana said you needed me?"

"Come in," Usagi called. She stood in front of the door so he could see her when he entered.

Goku stopped dead in this tracks when he saw her. "Woah."

"Do you like it?" Usagi asked.

Goku didn't answer, he merely nodded.

Usagi giggled.

"Sorry, Usagi," Goku apologized for gawking. "What did you need?"

"I just wanted to walk around in this dress for a little while to get used to it. I have gotten used to the gravity here for the most part; I just wanted to have someone with me while I walked, just in case," she explained. "I was hoping you were free?"

"Of course," Goku replied.

The two began walking around the vast palace. The silence was comfortable, the only sound the click-clack of Usagi's shoes.

"Can I ask you something?" Usagi finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure," Goku replied.

"Why are you so different from the other Saiyans?"

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Well, first of all, you're the only one with two names. And you are more gentle than the others," Usagi explained.

Goku blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head. "Well," he began. "When I was a baby I was sent to Earth to conquer it, but my ship crashed and I was taken in by an old man. While in his care I struggled with him so much he accidentally dropped me on my head. This drop made me more docile. That old man named me Goku. I lived there for a few years until my real family came and got me. They brought me back here, and this is where I have been ever since."

"You lived on Earth?"

"Yes, but that was a long time ago." Goku stopped and looked at the Princess. "Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes," she admitted. "But I couldn't stay there."

"Why not?"

"Humans live very short lives," she began. "When I became Sailor Cosmos, I stopped aging. By the time I was 80 I still looked like I was 25. Even now, I haven't changed a bit since that day. I mean, my nails and my hair grow, but everything else is the same."

"And humans don't like anything they can't explain," Goku added.

"Exactly. If someone had noticed I still wasn't aging I could have become a lab rat. Eventually they would have realized I was Sailor Moon, and things would have gotten complicated."

"I understand."

They began to walk again.

"Where are all the women here?" Usagi asked.

"Female Saiyans are rare," Goku answered.

"Then how do you reproduce?"

"It's a kind of cloning process. Only the strongest warriors are allowed to duplicate. Sometimes they will combine the DNA of two warriors to get a different outcome. It's all very scientific, I don't really understand it to be honest with you." He laughed.

"Oh."

Goku looked at the blonde next to him. "There's something else you want to ask, isn't there?"

She blushed a deep red. "No, it's ok."

"Ah, you're wondering about sex?"

Usagi turned a deeper shade of red. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking such things."

Goku laughed again, harder than before. "It's perfectly ok." He laughed more. "We are capable of having sex, but most warriors are more interested in fighting. Love isn't as common here as it is on Earth; it's more about loyalty and strength. There have been occasions where Saiyans will mate with other strong races, but it doesn't happen often."

"I see." She was still red and she raised her hands to cover her face.

"Don't be embarrassed Usagi. I know how humans mate, so it's understandable that you would be curious." He took her hands away from her face. "Calm down, it's ok."

She giggled like a school girl. "It's just strange talking to a man about these kinds of things."

"You can talk to me about anything," Goku said earnestly.

"When you were on Earth, did you ever?"

"No, I was still rather young when they took me away, but I learned about it. Did you?"

She blushed again. "I was married, so yes."

"Are you feeling okay in your dress?" Goku changed the subject.

"Yes."

"Let's get you back to your room then." They walked in silence back to the room.

"If you don't need anything else, I'll see you tomorrow at the ball."

Okay folks, this was kind of a filler/info/getting to know the characters, chapter. It's long, sorry. Please let me know what you think so far, and I hope you keep reading.

Gohaun


	3. The Ball

The Ball

Usagi stood in front of the mirror inspecting her final look for the ball. Allana had brought her some makeup, and done her hair. A beautiful crown lay on her head, and beautiful purple jewelry accented her ears, wrist and neck.

She took a deep breath. She was nervous, not sure what to expect. There was a knock on the door.

"Are you ready Princess?" Allana's voice called.

"Yes." Usagi exited the room to find Allana dressed in a beautiful gown. "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you." Allana blushed.

They both walked to the ball room. Allana went in first to let King Vegeta know Usagi was ready.

The King walked into the middle of the ball room and announced the entrance of the Princess.

Usagi walked in and the crowd fell silent. She walked up to the King and curtsied. "Why is everyone so quiet?" She whispered.

"Beauty such as yours is rarely seen among these parts, they are simply stunned by your beauty," he explained. "Music, please," he called to the band. Music started and the King offered Usagi his hand. "May I have the honor of the first dance?"

Usagi smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

The two began to glide across the floor. Soon others began to join them.

Vegeta sat on his throne, mesmerized by the woman dancing with his father.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Goku asked his friend.

"I never knew such beauty existed in this world," Vegeta agreed. Then he glared at the man beside him. "You better not tell anyone I just said that, Kakarot."

Goku smiled. "Not a soul."

Allana approached the Prince. "Do you like her dress, sire?"

"It's fine," Vegeta answered in his normal somber tone.

"You did a great job," Goku told her. "Prince Vegeta thinks so too."

"Thank you." She smiled and walked away.

"Princess, I hope you will stay here for a while," King Vegeta said as they danced.

"I am very grateful for your hospitality," Usagi replied. "I am finding it comfortable here."

"I'm glad to hear it." King Vegeta smiled at her. "Is Kakarot treating you well?"

"He has been very kind to me," Usagi said.

"Good. He and my son are very close; though Vegeta would never admit it."

"They are quite the pair. I have seen them fight, it is spectacular."

"It is."

The music stopped and the King backed away and bowed to the Princess. "Please enjoy the ball." He turned and walked away.

Usagi exited the dance floor and began to mingle with some of the guests. About an hour into the ball Vegeta walked up to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asked with a deep bow.

"Of course." Usagi took his hand and followed him onto the dance floor.

Vegeta was a strong leader, and Usagi easily followed his every movement. The two danced across the floor with ease, and Usagi found herself thinking about the way he fought. He was graceful in everything he did. Goku had been right about him; he seemed tough on the outside, but he was really, very gentle. His touch was soft, and his step light.

He twirled her around and was captivated by the changing color of her dress. This woman had only been on the planet a few weeks, yet she danced with such grace, as if the gravity were nothing to her.

Pulling her close to him he breathed in her scent. It was light and pleasant. "You look absolutely ravishing tonight, Princess," he whispered in her ear.

Goose bumps ran down her back and arms. "Thank you. You are looking very handsome yourself, Vegeta," she replied quietly.

They finished the dance and Vegeta bowed to her once again, and swiftly walked away, leaving her stunned on the dance floor. Goku quickly jumped in to rescue her.

"You'll have to forgive him," he said as he directed her around the floor.

"He left without a word," Usagi said.

"He's not the talkative type, as you noticed," Goku replied. "He doesn't know how to voice his feelings."

Usagi scoffed. "That's for sure."

"You look even more beautiful than you did the other day," Goku said.

"Thank you, Goku." She smiled brightly.

The two danced together for much of the remaining ball, talking and laughing with each other. Vegeta watched in frustration and jealousy. He wanted to be the one dancing with the Princess, but he was too proud to admit he was starting to like the woman.

Finally deciding he'd had enough Vegeta walked toward his best warrior and the Princess.

"Goku, I want to learn how to fight like you," Usagi was saying as Vegeta approached.

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Vegeta interjected.

Goku and Usagi stopped dancing to face the Prince.

"Can I cut in?" Vegeta asked.

"Sure," Goku replied stepping aside.

Vegeta swiftly took Usagi into his arms and began to lead her away from Goku. Usagi noticed his grip was almost possessive.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Vegeta's tone was harsh.

"I'm sorry if I did something to offend you," Usagi said.

"Woman, just be quiet and dance with me," Vegeta growled.

As the music ended Usagi tried to move away but Vegeta held her close and began another dance. Not wanting to upset him, Usagi moved along with him. Eventually Vegeta loosened his grip on her, allowing them to move together more gracefully.

Usagi smiled in appreciation and Vegeta seemed to loosen up more. By the end of the song both were relaxed and flowing seamlessly. The music ended and Vegeta pulled away from the blonde, and bowed. "I appreciate your cooperation," he said, and walked away.

"That's his way of saying thank you," Goku whispered in her ear, startling her.

"I need some air, and a seat, my feet are killing me," Usagi told the warrior.

"May I?" Goku offered her a hand.

Usagi gave him a puzzled look, but took his hand anyway.

Goku pulled her close. "Close your eyes." She did as she was told and a whooshing sound filled her ears. Suddenly she could feel a breeze on her face, and the sound of water rang in her ears.

She opened her eyes. They were somewhere on a beach of some sort. "Oh wow!"

"Will this work?" Goku asked.

"This is perfect, you are amazing, Goku!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

Goku beamed. As she let go of him, he grabbed her hand and led her down to the beach where a few chairs sat. Plopping down in one of the chairs, Usagi swiftly removed her shoes and stockings, burying her aching feet in the cool sand. Sighing she leaned back and looked up at the dark sky.

The stars were breathtaking, as well as the two moons decorating the sky. This was the first time she'd really been outside at night on Planet Vegeta.

Noticing the way Usagi was looking up at the sky Goku leaned over and said, "Want to see something amazing?"

She giggled. "Sure."

Leaning even close to her, he pointed to a star in the sky. "Do you see that star?"

Usagi followed his finger. "Yes."

"That's the Earth's sun," Goku explained.

"It looks so tiny from here." That small dot was where her home resided. She focused on that star and zoned out for a while, letting her mind wander. The feel of warm water on her feet pulled her out of her thoughts. "The water is warm," she said incredulously.

"That's one of the reasons I like this beach so much, the water is always the perfect temperature," Goku replied.

A devilish smile crossed Usagi's face and she looked at the man beside her. "Let's go swimming," she said.

"What?"

"Let's go swimming."

"But you don't have a bathing suit!"

"So." Usagi stood and began to walk toward the large trees that surrounded the beach. Goku sat, puzzled, until he heard a happy squeal and saw Usagi race into the waves. "C'mon, Goku," she hollered.

Goku stood and stripped down to his underwear, swiftly joining the girl in the water. They swam, and laughed and played for what seemed like hours, until finally exhausted they rested beneath a tree.

"Thank you," Usagi said quietly.

"For what?" Goku questioned.

"I can't remember the last time I laughed this much." She smiled. "So, thank you." She rested her head against the tree.

"You're welcome." He smiled and looked out at the water. A small snore pulled his gaze toward the Moon Princess who had fallen asleep. He smiled again and watched her sleep for a moment before standing to gather their clothes. Using instant transmission, he took their clothes back to the palace and returned for Usagi. As carefully as he could he picked up the sleeping woman and held her tight to him as he transported into her bedroom. Laying her down on her bed and covering her he smiled softly. She looked so peaceful, this woman from another planet. As he watched her, something in him told him she would change his life.

That's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for more, and please review.

Gohaun


	4. Love blooms

**Love Blooms**

*Thirteen years later*

"Focus," Vegeta shouted.

"I am," Usagi yelled back. Frustrated she collapsed to the ground.

"You are weak," Vegeta growled.

"I'm not a Saiyan, Vegeta. This is harder for me," she argued.

"You've been here for 13 years already, how is it you are unable to think like a Saiyan?" Vegeta spat.

"Because I'M NOT ONE!" She screamed. "I thought you were here to train me, not belittle me."

"Woman, I am pushing you to be better," he replied.

Usagi stood up and stomped toward the Prince, stopping only inches from his face. "Why do you have to be so infuriating?"

Vegeta hmphed and crossed his arms. "Why do _you_ have to be so annoying?"

"You'll never win," Goku's voice called from behind Usagi.

"Yes I will," both Usagi and Vegeta yelled at the same time. Both furrowed their brows and turned their backs on each other.

Goku laughed. "You are both so stubborn."

"I am not," both royals growled.

"Kakarot, you deal with her," Vegeta said taking to the sky.

Usagi watched the man fly away. "He pushes all my buttons."

"This is the only way he knows how to train," Goku explained.

"I have learned so much since landing here," Usagi said, "Haven't I?"

Goku smiled. "You have learned better than some of our warriors. Don't let Vegeta discourage you."

Usagi took a deep breath. "I think I need to take a bath."

"I'll follow you back to the palace."

Both figures took to the sky and flew toward the palace.

Once in her own room Usagi undressed and prepared for a bath. The mirror caught her attention and she stopped to stand in front of it. She hardly recognized herself; her arms and legs bore massive muscles and a six-pack decorated her stomach. This race of warriors had made her strong.

In the 13 years she had been on this planet she had learned how to fight, fly and shoot energy balls from her hands. She knew how to detect power levels and how to hide and boost her own. She had learned so much about herself and her crystal, including how to transform into all her different forms of Sailor Moon.

She sunk into the bath. Thank god for Goku, he was the only reason she was getting as far as she was. Vegeta was a great fighter, but he didn't have the patience to be a teacher. Usagi often found herself looking forward to the days she trained with Goku.

Usagi tossed in her bed once more and sighed in frustration; she couldn't sleep. Giving up she got out of bed and donned the armor she had gotten so used to wearing. She headed out of her room and down to the training grounds.

"C'mon Vegeta, what's wrong with you?" Goku's voice echoed through the deserted area.

"Nothing," Vegeta's growl replied.

Usagi stopped and hid, listening to her two mentors.

"I'm not stupid, Vegeta. What's bothering you?" Goku asked.

"That woman," Vegeta finally admitted.

"Admit it Vegeta, you like her," Goku said.

"Why does she infuriate me so?" Vegeta yelled in frustration and powered up.

Goku laughed. "You've never had feelings for someone before, this is all new to you."

"Kakarot, I am the Prince of all Saiyans, women aren't normal around here, and beauty like hers has never been seen around here in the 150 years I've been alive!" He yelled again and threw an energy ball.

Usagi got surprised and forgot to hide her power for a moment, but hid it again when she realized what she had done. But not fast enough to go unnoticed.

"Who's there?" Vegeta demanded.

But Goku already knew. "Come out, Princess. I know it's you."

Usagi revealed herself from the shadows she was hiding in.

"How long have you been there?" Vegeta questioned her.

"Just a few minutes," she answered.

Goku and Vegeta exchanged looks. "Did you hear what was said?" Vegeta glared at the girl.

"Yes," Usagi answered quietly.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop," Vegeta spat.

"I'm sorry Vegeta. . . " She began but Vegeta disappeared. She looked at Goku. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I couldn't sleep, I just came out here to blow off some steam."

"Don't mind him, he's just upset you might have heard what he said about you," Goku said.

"There's no, might," Usagi told him. "I heard everything."

"Oh," Goku said.

"I really am sorry, I didn't mean to. Like I said I just needed to blow off some steam," Usagi repeated.

"I have an idea," Goku said. "Give me a sec." Goku disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later with a bag in his hand. "Come with me." He took to the sky.

Usagi followed him happily. She enjoyed the ability to fly while not in her Sailor Uniform. She sped up to be beside Goku. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He smiled at her.

Usagi smiled. Goku always knew the best places to go on this planet. They continued to fly for about 20 minutes at top speed when Goku began to descend. They landed next to a huge waterfall. One of the few places that was surrounded by greenery.

"Why have we never been here before?" Usagi asked him.

"Just never had the chance I guess," Goku replied. He walked over to the edge of the rock and sat down.

Usagi sat down next to him. The roar of the waterfall was deafening. She closed her eyes and tried to relax but found it hard with the little droplets of water that kept hitting her face. She flinched and Goku laughed. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "What's so funny?"

"Would you like to go down to the bottom where it's not as loud?" He asked.

"Lead the way." They both stood and floated down to the bottom of the waterfall and a little ways down where a large pond had been formed off the plunge pool. The sound of the fall was quieter here, more relaxing, and the water was a breathtaking green color.

"I have something for you," Goku said walking into the grass and reaching into his bag. He set up a few things and suddenly music filled the air.

Usagi's eyes went wide and she smiled. "I love this song!"

"I know," Goku said.

"How?" Usagi walked closer to him and he pulled her in to dance with him.

"I often heard you humming it when we were together," he explained.

"You did?" She smiled, then a thought hit her. "How did you get it?"

"I got it from Earth," he told her.

"How did you know what song it was?"

"I pay more attention to you than you think I do," Goku said, then went red. "I mean, urm. . ."

Usagi laughed and the music stopped. Goku looked down at her and their eyes met. They stood there for a few seconds in each other's arms, eyes still locked, and soon their lips met.

Suddenly comprehending what was happening, Goku swiftly pulled away from the Princess. A look of concern and confusion crossed her features.

"I'm sorry," Goku said pulling out of her arms. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Goku, it's ok." Usagi stepped toward him. She placed a hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes once more. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you."

"And I for you," Goku admitted. "But what about Vegeta?"

Usagi didn't answer him, she simply leaned up on her toes and kissed the man again. It had been many years since she had kissed anyone. After losing Mamoru, she'd had no desire to look for love again.

Goku pulled her in tighter and deepened the kiss, causing Usagi to let out a little moan. When they parted, she smiled. "This is much better than training."

Goku released her and walked over to the water. Removing his shirt, he smiled at her. "Care for a swim?" He dove in.

Undressing down to her underwear she dove into the water after him. Popping up right in front of him, she stole a kiss and dove under again.

By the end of the night the two were laying together on the grass. Usagi leaned up on her elbow and looked down at the warrior. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly. He smiled and ran his hands through her hair as she lay down on his chest.

"This was nice," Usagi said with a yawn.

"I agree," Goku nearly purred. They lay there listening to the sound of the waterfall, and soon both had fallen asleep.

Goku yawned and opened his eyes; the sun was shining brightly through the branches, and Usagi still slept peacefully beside him. He yawned and stretched, then bolted up. "Crap." He lightly shook the girl beside him. "Usagi, wake up, it's morning." His voice was urgent.

Usagi groaned, but stretched beside him. "Good morning."

"We have to go. You were supposed to train with Vegeta this morning. He's not going to be happy if you're late," Goku said.

"Oh, no!" Usagi stood and quickly put her over armor on.

Goku did the same then grabbed her hand and quickly transported them back to the palace. Letting go of her hand they both took to the air and flew as fast as they could to the building Vegeta liked to train in on occasion.

"Where have you been, woman?" Vegeta demanded as Usagi landed in front of him.

"I'm so sorry, I accidently slept late. I had a hard time sleeping last night,"  
Usagi half-lied.

"Kakarot, it's unlike you to be late. Get to your students," Vegeta growled. "Follow me, princess." He turned and walked into the building.

Usagi hated it when Vegeta decided to train here. This small building was meant for endurance training, and was hotter in temperature than the rest of the planet.

"Well," Vegeta barked giving Usagi a look of annoyance. "Get started."

Usagi rolled her eyes at the Prince, but began her everyday warm up routine. Sweat began to accumulate on her body after only a few minutes, and she began to feel weak due to her lack of breakfast. She slowed down, trying to conserve her energy as much as she could.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta, I didn't get breakfast this morning, I'm just pacing myself," Usagi told him.

"Maybe if you weren't out all night eavesdropping you wouldn't have woken up late," the Prince spat.

"I told you, that wasn't intentional," Usagi retorted.

"Pick up the pace!" He yelled at her.

More out of anger than compliance, Usagi began her warm up again, moving as fast as she could.

"That's better," Vegeta approved.

After her warm up, Vegeta had her run through some moves, then began to spar with her. Usually he held back while fighting with her, but today was different, he wasn't holding back at all.

After hitting a wall for the umpteenth time, she stood and yelled. "What is your problem?"

"Fight me woman," he demanded.

"No," she argued. "There's no way I can beat you, and I'm not learning anything by getting thrown against the wall a thousand times."

"You learn how to take a beating," Vegeta retorted.

"What did I do to you?" Usagi snapped.

Vegeta stomped toward the blonde. "You have done _everything_ to me," he replied. Usagi backed away from him and he continued to move forward. "For the past 13 years, you have clouded my mind. Somehow you managed to . . . to curse me. All day, every day, all I can think about is you." The words coming out of his mouth and the tone he used were polar opposites. He was clearly upset. Usagi's back hit a wall and Vegeta placed both hands on either side of her head. "Seeing you makes my heart pound," he growled. "And I hate it. I hate what you do to me." Then he kissed her.

It was a harsh and forced kiss. Usagi began to panic, this wasn't right. She closed her eyes and willed to be next to Goku. She prayed to somehow be next to the kind warrior and not here with the harsh Prince.

Cool air suddenly hit her and she began to collapse, only to be stopped by a pair of familiar strong arms.

"Usagi," Goku's concerned voice echoed through her head. "Are you ok?"

They both fell to their knees and Usagi buried her face in his chest. "Take me away from here," she begged.

"Keep practicing," Goku told his students. He stood, picked up Usagi, and took to the sky.

Tears began falling down her face, even though she wasn't sure why. She held onto Goku tighter, trying to hide her tears. She had always been like this; when she cared for one person and others kissed her, she always felt guilty; like she had done something wrong. But more than that; this was the first time she had been so terrified in a really long time. Vegeta was strong, and if he had wanted to do more, she would have had no choice but to submit.

Goku landed near the waterfall where they had spent the night. "Usagi, what happened?"

"Vegeta," was all she could choke out.

Getting angry, the black-haired man put the girl down on her feet. "What did he do to you?" For the first time, he noticed how torn up her armor was. "Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head and wiped her tears. "No, not really." She took a deep breath. "I mean, he wasn't holding back today, but I can handle that. It's just," she paused and looked up into his deep brown eyes. "He cornered me against a wall, and kissed me."

Goku's eyes went wide. "WHAT?"

"I was so scared. He was saying I cursed him, and he hated me, then he kissed me. It was so forceful," Usagi explained.

"How did you get away?"

"I don't know. I closed my eyes and just wanted to be next to you so badly, the next thing I knew I was with you."

Goku smiled. "You used instant transmission!"

She thought for a moment then smiled. "I did!"

"That's amazing!" Goku kissed her quickly. "But I'm going to have a word with Vegeta." It was like he'd flipped a switch; going from light and happy to serious and angry. "What he did was wrong." Looking Usagi over again, he asked, "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"I don't know." She sat down on the ground, willing herself to calm down. "I won't really know until the adrenalin stops."

"Will you be ok here?" Goku asked. He knew she would be hurting; even he got injured from to time to time in a full-on fight with Vegeta.

"Where are you going?" Usagi asked.

"To take care of something." His countenance went completely serious and he disappeared.

"Dammit!" Vegeta yelled punching the wall.

"VEGETA!" The yell was the only warning before Goku's fist met Vegeta's face sending him flying into the back wall.

"Kakarot, what's the big idea?" Vegeta hollered covering his face from the barrage of flying fists.

"What did you do to Usagi?" Goku questioned, not stopping his attack.

Vegeta stopped his fist and kicked Goku, sending him flying out the open door. He swiftly followed. "What happened between me and that woman is no concern of yours."

Goku flew into the air. "It is when she confides in me," Goku yelled sending energy balls flying at Vegeta.

Vegeta dodged the energy balls and flew behind Goku kicking him in the back. Goku stopped mid-air and flew up to Vegeta. The two exchanged blows for quite some time until Goku sent Vegeta flying to the ground.

The Prince hit sending shockwaves through the ground. Goku landed beside his friend.

"You need to find a better way to express yourself," Goku growled. "If you ever hurt, or advance on the Princess again, I will crush you."

Vegeta wiped some blood away from his mouth. "Watch what you say, Kakarot. I am still your prince."

"Stay away from her," Goku spat.

Vegeta stood. "What's it to you?"

"Dammit, Vegeta. Just admit it, you love her and you don't know how to handle it," Goku said, more calm now.

"She has bewitched me," Vegeta growled. "I do not love her."

Goku shook his head. "Even the mighty Prince is susceptible to love."

Vegeta gave up. "How did this happen?"

"Well," Goku said. "She's beautiful, smart, funny, and a great warrior. Not to mention the Princess of a lost world. She is amazing."

"Kakarot." Vegeta scrutinized his friend. "Is there something going on between you and Princess Serenity?"

"You need to apologize to her," Goku replied, dodging the question.

"For what?"

"Forcing yourself on her, scaring her, and being an all-around dick."

"I will not."

"You're going to push her away."

"Good," Vegeta raised his voice. "Maybe if I don't see her as much I will be able to concentrate more."

"If that's the way you feel, I'm taking a vacation, and I'm taking Usagi with me."

What will happen now? Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Gohaun


	5. The first time

The first time

Goku returned to find Usagi soaking in the water. Cleaning her wounds and trying to decrease the swelling with the cold water.

"He did hurt you," Goku said walking to the edge of the water.

"I'll be fine," Usagi said, flinching as she rubbed dried blood from her face. "I usually heal pretty quickly. It's the only way I survived through school all those years."

Goku removed his armor and got into the water with her. "I'm taking you away from here for a while."

Usagi looked at him, concern on her face. "Is Vegeta that upset with me?"

"It's not that. I don't want you around him for a while. When he gets like this, he is very hard to deal with. He doesn't know how to control himself." He wrapped the shaking girl in his arms. "He's not used to not getting what he wants; I don't want him to hurt you."

"Where will we go?" Usagi asked, burying her face in his warm chest.

"Somewhere we can rest." He pushed her away from him and looked into her eyes. "Finish up here. I'm going to go get some clothes and things for our journey." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

A few hours later Usagi and Goku were standing on a beautiful planet where the grass was pink. Colorful trees and flowers grew everywhere, and a gentle breeze sprinkled petals from the trees everywhere.

Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Smells like Cherry blossoms," she nearly sang.

Goku smiled and took her hand. "Come on." He took to the air and flew at a leisurely pace, Usagi beside him.

"Where are we?" Usagi questioned.

"This is the planet Kametic. The people here are called Kametians," Goku explained.

"Allana's home planet?" Usagi asked.

"Yes." Goku smiled at her.

They flew for a little while longer before landing in a medium sized town. He released her hand and began walking through the streets. The houses here were round and made of mostly natural materials it looked like.

Goku led them into a larger building. It was a shop; a craft shop if she was correct.

"Hey, Kamama, are you here?" Goku asked.

"Do my ears deceive me, or is that Goku I hear?" An elderly Kametian walked up from the back. Upon seeing Goku she smiled brightly. "It is you!" She walked around the counter and embraced the tall Saiyan.

"How are you?" Goku asked the elderly alien.

"I'm just fine," she replied. She backed away from the man and her eyes settled on Usagi. "Goku, who is your beautiful friend?"

"Kamama, this is Usagi, she's a Lunarian," Goku told her. "And a princess."

Kamama took Usagi's hand. "It's nice to meet you dear."

"The pleasure is all mine," Usagi said with a smile.

"What brings you here, young man?" Kamama asked Goku.

"Vacation."

Kamama laughed. "You don't know the meaning of the word. But I am glad you're here. You always seem to know when I'll need more supplies."

"That's why I'm here. I want to take Usagi hiking up the mountain, I figured I would see if you needed anything while we're up there," Goku admitted.

"You're always so thoughtful, unlike the rest of your race," Kamama stated. "I'll make a list of things I need. In the meantime, stop by and see Aria; she's been wanting to see you for quite some time." She hugged the man again and walked to the back of her shop.

"Do you come here often?" Usagi asked.

"I'll drop by every five years or so," Goku said. "The people here are very kind and don't like conflict. I came here once with Allana and gathered supplies for Kamama then, and I've been doing it ever since. This is a nice change from Planet Vegeta." He turned and walked into another building.

The girl behind the counter lit up the second she saw Goku. Placing the item in her hand on the desk, she practically flew into the Saiyan's arms. "Goku!" She buried her face in his chest.

"Hello Aria," Goku said with a chuckle.

"I've missed you," Aria said, still holding onto the man.

Usagi examined the girl. She was very pretty, her eyes were a beautiful purple, that accented her lavender skin color, her eyelashes were long and she appeared to be wearing makeup of some sort. The Kametians didn't have hair, but they did have antennae. Usagi smiled as Aria appeared to melt into Goku's arms and closed her eyes. This girl was in love with Goku, Usagi could tell.

Aria opened her eyes and saw Usagi for the first time. "Who is that?" Her voice was harsh.

Goku backed out of the hug and walked over to Usagi. "This is my dear friend, Usagi." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Dear friend?" Aria asked examining the blonde in front of her.

Goku looked down at Usagi and smiled, his eyes meeting hers. "Yeah."

"Oh," Aria said. "What took you so long to come back?" She asked walking up to Goku and taking his hand, leading him over to the counter.

"I've been busy," Goku replied.

"Too busy to visit me? It's been 15 years, Goku," the woman scolded.

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Aria."

"You better be," she said walking behind the counter. "Are you going to collect supplies for Kamama?"

"Yeah."

"You'll need some baskets then?"

"Yes."

Aria disappeared into the back and came back with two large baskets. "Will you need anything else?"

"Camping supplies," Goku responded.

"Camping supplies?" Usagi and Aria asked simultaneously.

Goku smiled. "Yeah."

"What for?" Usagi asked.

"We're going to hike up the mountain, remember," Goku said looking down at Usagi. "It takes a few days to do that."

"Can't you just fly up the mountain?" Aria asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point. Usagi and I are on vacation, and I want to enjoy it."

Aria glared at the Moon Princess. "Wouldn't you rather get the supplies quickly and come hang out with me?"

"Aria," Goku's voice got stern. "That's enough. Please just get me the things I need."

Aria pouted and walked into the back.

"She's in love with you," Usagi said.

"She got lost when she was little and nearly died. I found her and brought her here. Kamama took her in, but she has always had a thing for me," Goku explained. "But she's just a kid really."

"Goku, how old are you anyway?" Usagi had never asked the question. She was afraid to find out if she was older than him.

Goku looked down at her. "Does it really matter?"

Usagi blushed. "Not really, I just never asked, all the years I've been on Vegeta. I was just curious."

Goku pulled the woman into his arms and kissed her lips. "Would it change anything between us?" He kissed her again.

Her eyes were still closed when he pulled away from her. "No," she whispered.

Another kiss. "I'm 200."

The sound of footsteps pulled them out of each other's arms. Aria placed a pile of stuff on the counter. "Just bring it back and I won't charge you." Without another word, she turned and walked away.

A few hours later they were headed up the nearby mountain. Each one carried a large pack with ease. Empty baskets hung from their packs.

"Goku, do Saiyans have long life spans?" Usagi asked as they walked up the path.

"Yes, we can live up to 3000 years," Goku answered. "Though most don't, due to the high level of battles we have."

"3000 years, wow!" Usagi said, amazed.

"What about you, Princess?" Goku asked, taking her hand. "How old are you?"

The question caught her off guard. "Um, well," she thought for a moment. "I guess I would be 143 now." She giggled. "I hadn't thought much about my age till now."

"How long will you live?"

"I honestly don't know. As a Lunarian I know that my life span was longer than humans, but since becoming Cosmos, if my dreams are correct; I am immortal." It was the first time she had said that out loud. It sounded silly, but already she was much older than any normal human.

"Immortal?"

"I could be wrong. I really haven't got a clue."

Goku stopped and faced her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," She looked up at him. "I honestly hadn't thought about all this till now. When I was on Earth all I really worried about was not being noticed. Since landing on Vegeta I was too distracted by training." She sighed. "Now that I think about it, I'm afraid I could have a very sad and lonely life."

"I can keep you company, for 2000 years or so." Goku smiled at her. "I wouldn't mind that at all."

Usagi smiled. "I think I could handle that." She raised herself on her tippy toes and kissed him.

They walked till dusk, collecting numerous berries and leaves along the way for Kamama, and finally made camp. Goku collected some wood and Usagi started a fire with her powers from Mars.

Usagi fell asleep quickly, and Goku watched her sleep. He always liked watching her sleep when he had the chance. She was always so peaceful, this was the only time her defenses were truly down. She had grown so strong, and much like the Saiyan's she spent so much time around, she began to hide her feelings. She showed them most around him.

He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and smiled, then rolled over and fell asleep.

Over the next two days Usagi and Goku continued to scale the mountain, collecting supplies as they went. Finally, they reached the top, where a large meadow full of different flowers was. Usagi examined every flower, taking in their scent.

"It's beautiful here," she said picking a flower that resembled a rose.

"I knew you'd like it," Goku said with a smile. "I want to stay here for a while. Enjoy the meadow," he paused and blushed a little, "and some time alone."

Usagi blushed also, and buryied her nose in the flower. The scent was sweet, and similar to that of a rose on Earth. She closed her eyes and her mind wandered back to her time with Mamoru. Roses had always been his thing, and he often bought them or her. After his death, she avoided roses like the plague; they reminded her too much of him.

"Is everything ok?" Goku queried, seeing the somber look on her face.

Usagi opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yeah, just reminiscing." She pulled the flower away from her nose and began to stroke the soft petals. "My husband loved roses. I haven't been close to one since his death, this flower reminded me of one."

"It is a pretty flower." Goku embraced her. "Do you miss him?"

"Sometimes," Usagi admitted. "He died so long ago though, it's almost like that was a dream and this is the reality."

Goku leaned down and kissed her. "Sometimes I think _this_ is a dream."

Usagi giggled and pinched him, making him jump. "Nope, you're not dreaming."

*One week later*

Usagi and Goku had been in the meadow on top of the mountain for a week now. They had set up camp on a grassy area close to the flowers. They trained every morning, working mostly on Usagi's instant transmission. She had only managed to do it once since they'd been there.

Frustrated she sat on the ground. "Why is this so hard?"

Goku walked over to her and sat down beside her. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret." Goku leaned closer to her. "Vegeta will never tell you this, but there are only a handful of Saiyans, including Vegeta and I, who can use instant transmission. It's not something all warriors can master. The fact that you have done it twice makes you among the best warriors in the universe."

"Really?"

"Really." He kissed her gently. "We can stop for now." He smiled. "I'll be back, stay here."

"Okay." She smiled. She watched him go and moved over to the large tree on the edge of the clearing. Leaning against the trunk she closed her eyes and enjoyed the smell of the meadow and the warm breeze.

Goku returned a while later with a basket full of flowers he had gathered from the other side of the mountain. Placing the basket down next to Usagi he pulled a few out. First, he handed her a white flower with a pearly finish. "This flower is called the moon flower, Kamama uses these to make a pearly paint color."

"It's beautiful." She twirled the flower, watching the sun reflect off the petals.

"This one," he said handing her a fiery red flower with a ton of little petals, "is called the Aideen flower."

Usagi marveled at the different shades of red and orange in the petals, it genuinely looked like it was on fire.

Next, he handed her a flower that had emerald green and blue petals. "They call this flower the Devmani." Last, he pulled out a pink flower that resembled a heart. He got closer to her now. "This is called the Love Blossom. Rumor has it that if you give this flower to someone and confess your feelings, and the feeling is returned, your love will be forever." He leaned in, close enough to kiss her, and gazed into her eyes. Placing the flower in her hand he said, "I love you, Usagi."

Usagi smiled. "I love you too." She kissed him, deeply and passionately.

Goku's lips moved down to Usagi's neck, drawing out a moan. They lay down on the grass and for the first time, they made love.

That's all for this chapter. No action here just lots of love . . . awe. Lol. Please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.

Gohaun


	6. The Secret Reavealed

Note from me: Sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed. I'll admit, I'm kinda having a hard time filling the amount of time Usagi needs to be on this planet, lol. Bear with me. And for those of you looking for action, I'm afraid you won't find much in this story. It's a love story, and I don't write fight scenes very well.

 **The secret revealed**

Vegeta yelled and punched the large boulder in front of him. "Dammit."

Nappa walked up behind him. "What's wrong, Vegeta?"

"Kakarot has been gone a whole month now," Vegeta growled, shooting another boulder with an energy ball.

"What's wrong with that? He's been gone much longer on missions?" Nappa pointed out.

"Princess Serenity is with him," Vegeta barked.

"Oh." Nappa rubbed the back of his head. "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"It's not that easy," Vegeta said. "She doesn't want to be with me. I scared her the last time I saw her."

"You should try courting her," King Vegeta's voice came from behind.

Vegeta turned to face his father. "Court her?"

"Yes, son. Do nice things with her. Treat her to dinner, take walks through the garden, _talk_ to her," the King offered.

"I don't talk," Vegeta grumbled.

"You will if you wish to win her heart," his father said. "When they come back, you _will_ apologize to her for your actions, and then ask her to join you for dinner. Try to be kind and understand if she is reserved."

"I don't know how to talk to her," Vegeta admitted. "My mind gets all foggy and I can't stand it."

"You are a Prince, I suggest you learn how to act like one," King Vegeta rumbled. "Learn how to use your words." He turned and walked away.

Vegeta yelled once more.

Usagi and Goku lay on the grass after making love. Goku lay on top of her, his head on her chest. Usagi's fingers ran through his hair.

"We need to go home," Goku said quietly.

"I know," Usagi replied.

"We've been gone for a month." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than her that they needed to leave.

"I know," Usagi said with a smile.

"But this has been amazing," Goku purred.

"It has been wonderful," she agreed.

Goku rolled off the woman beneath him and leaned on his elbow, looking down at her. "We need to keep this secret from Vegeta."

"Can you really do that?" Usagi questioned. "He is your prince, and your best friend. I know you have the utmost respect for him, and your loyalty is firm."

"Which is why I can't tell him." Goku sighed and flopped down on his back. "If he knew, it would kill him."

Usagi sat up and began running her fingers through her hair. "If that's what you want to do, then I'll support you. Just promise me, we will still spend time together."

"You couldn't stop me." He sat up and looked at his lover. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

A few days later Goku and Usagi arrived back on Planet Vegeta. They walked into the palace on their way to let the Prince know they were home when Vegeta appeared out of a room, his eyes grew wide.

"Kakarot, where have you been?" He demanded.

"Vacation," Goku replied calmly.

"For a month?" Vegeta hollered.

"Calm down Vegeta," Usagi chimed in. "We're here now."

"Princess Serenity," Vegeta said in a softer tone. He dropped to his knees. "Please forgive me for my actions before you left. I feared you wouldn't return."

Goku's eyes went wide. Vegeta was apologizing, on his knees? Usagi shot a questioning look at Goku to which he shrugged a reply.

"You are forgiven," Usagi said. "Please get up."

Vegeta stood. "Princess, if you would join me for dinner tonight, I would greatly appreciate it."

Too stunned to speak, Usagi simply nodded.

"Thank you," Vegeta said with a slight bow. He turned to Goku and his face became harsh. "Kakarot, come with me, we need to speak." He turned and walked away.

Usagi and Goku exchanged concerned looks as Goku followed his friend.

"Where have you been?" Vegeta asked his friends once they had entered an empty room.

"Relax, Vegeta. We went to Kametic," Goku replied.

"What did you do there?" Vegeta questioned.

"What's with the interrogation?" Goku countered. "I'm your most trusted, and loyal friend."

Vegeta scrutinized the Saiyan in front of him. Goku had always been there for him. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"No."

"Then why is her scent all over you?" Vegeta spat.

"We just spend a whole month training together, it's bound to happen," Goku half-lied. "Vegeta, she has almost mastered instant transmission!"

"She has?"

"Yes, she is an amazing warrior. I want to pit her against Raditz if that's ok with you."

Vegeta thought for a moment. "Do it."

Usagi met Vegeta later that night for dinner. She was dressed in a semi-casual green dress, with black high heels. Vegeta, much to her surprise, was dressed in a suit.

"You dress up nice," Usagi said.

Vegeta simply nodded. "Come with me."

He surprised her once again by taking her out of the palace and into the nearby city. Usagi hadn't been to the city much, most everything she needed was already at the palace, and Goku's house was on the outskirts, close to the palace.

Their first stop was a restaurant; Vegeta had reserved the whole place so it was just the two of them. Romantic music filled the air and wine was on the table.

"I did some research on Japanese cuisine," Vegeta said. "I hope you like it."

Dinner was a large variety of foods Usagi hadn't eaten in ages.

"Vegeta, this is wonderful," she said sipping wine. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Vegeta stood and offered Usagi a hand. "Shall we?"

Curious, Usagi took his hand and walked with him out of the restaurant. Placing her hand in his arm, they strolled down the street in silence.

The city was quite beautiful when she took the time to really look at it. "You know, I had always figured all Saiyans were fighters, but I am finding that there are so many different kinds of Saiyans here," Usagi finally broke the silence.

"Not all Saiyans are cut out to be warriors," Vegeta said. "We have some very skilled artists and chefs here. Like the humans, Saiyans have different interests and skills, we just happen to have a large amount that are skilled fighters."

"Goku told me you used to take over and sell planets, what changed?" Usagi asked.

"The demand for planets dropped," Vegeta explained. "We still do it when contracted, but we have been forced to act as body guards and muscle more recently." He stopped in front of another building. "Would you like to visit the museum?"

"Sure."

They wandered the museum for a few hours then headed back to the palace.

"This whole night has been uncharacteristic of you," Usagi said as thy walked through the halls of the palace to her room. "What happened?"

Vegeta thought for a moment. "Your absence affected me more than I realized it would. I was told I needed to change in order to win your heart. I can't promise that I will stay this way, but I will try to be better."

Usagi smiled. They stopped in front of her door. "Good night Vegeta."

"Good night Serenity." He bowed and walked away.

The next 50 years seemed to pass like a blink of an eye for Usagi. She was now one of the best warriors on the planet, and often went out on missions with Goku and/or Vegeta. The three were so powerful when together they had been coined the tri-force of destruction.

Goku and Usagi were still deeply in love, and had managed to keep their relationship a secret. Vegeta, in the meantime, still tried to win her over. He had learned to become less harsh when he was with her most of the time; and while they had grown closer, Usagi's heart still belonged to Goku.

The loud thunder of the waterfall was refreshing. Usagi had been thinking so much in the past few weeks, and the loud sound made it hard to think. She sighed and lay down on the damp rock and closed her eyes. Things were going to get interesting in the next couple months.

The feel of lips touching hers broke her out of her meditation.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked.

"Thinking," Usagi replied. "Goku, we need to talk."

Goku's face scrunched in concern. "Is everything ok?"

"Let's go down, away from the waterfall." She stood and floated down to the quieter grassy area.

"Usagi, are you ok?" Goku placed his hands on her shoulders when they landed.

"I have something to tell you." She looked at the ground then back up at the man she loved. "Goku," she paused and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

A huge smile spread across the Saiyans face. "Really?"

Usagi nodded.

"That's great!" He kissed her happily.

Goku's happiness was contagious, and Usagi smiled. "I'm glad you're happy about it."

Goku studied the look on her face. "But?"

"What about Vegeta?" She asked. "We've been hiding us for 50 years. If he was going to take it hard when we first started, he's going to be crushed now. He's been trying so hard to make me love him." She placed a hand on her stomach. "And this isn't going to stay hidden for long."

"You're right," Goku agreed. "We need to tell him."

"But, how?"

"I don't know, I'll think of something," he said, "But in the meantime." He kissed her again, with more passion this time, and the two made love once more.

"Princess," King Vegeta said a few days later. "Would you have time, in about an hour, to take a stroll with me?"

"Of course," Usagi replied. She enjoyed talking with the King of this planet. Unlike his son, King Vegeta was very talkative. He was very knowledgeable and kind. There were times Usagi even thought of him as a father figure of sorts.

An hour later they were walking through the gardens. Usagi was wearing her Serenity dress, as she often did when out with the king, she found it more proper than regular armor.

"A beautiful day today," King Vegeta said.

"I agree," Usagi said with a smile.

King Vegeta offered her am arm and Usagi took it. "You seem to be enjoying our planet."

"I am," Usagi admitted. "More than I thought I would, to be honest." She giggled.

"You have been here 63 years now," he pointed out.

"Has it truly been that long?"

The King chuckled. "It has. And my son has grown very fond of you in that time."

"I know." This was true, Usagi did know. Vegeta had never said how he felt about her, per say, but he showed it.

"You have been spending more time with him lately, haven't you?"

"Yes, sire."

"But you have been spending more time with Kakarot."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Do you harbor feelings for my son."

"I care deeply for Prince Vegeta, but no, I do not love him."

"Do you have feelings for Kakarot?" The King stopped now.

"Goku is a dear friend of mine."

King Vegeta dropped her arm and turned to look at her. "Do you think me a fool?"

"Of course not, your highness," Usagi replied quickly.

"My son may be blinded by his love for you, but I am not." His voice turned harsher now. He took a step toward the woman, causing her to back away. "I have cared for you as if you were my own blood, and you repay me with lies?"

Usagi was speechless, and as King Vegeta continued to move toward her she proceeded to step back until finally she hit the trunk of a tree.

"I know there is something going on between you and Kakarot. You are constantly covered in his stench, as he is often covered in yours."

Usagi flinched, she often forgot about the Saiyan's acute sense of smell. "Please, sire, let me . . ."

"Silence!" He nearly shouted. "You two disappear often, and I see the way you look at each other. And if I'm not forsaken. . ." He leaned in toward her and took a deep breath near her neck. "You are with child."

Usagi's eyes went wide in surprise.

"I thought so."

Before Usagi could even speak, a fist had been buried in her stomach. She gasped.

"I will not have you bear any children that do not belong to my son," King Vegeta growled in her ear. "I suggest you learn to love him." He then stood, removed his hand from her stomach, and strode away.

Usagi collapsed to the ground, grasping her stomach. She had been completely relaxed when he'd hit her, she had taken the full force. Had he hit her any harder, she feared his hand might have gone through her.

A sharp pain shot through her, and darkness over took her.

That's all for this chapter. What happens now? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!

Gohaun


	7. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

Usagi's eyes fluttered open. A steady beep sounded in the background and blue walls surrounded her.

"You're awake," a masculine voice said.

Usagi searched for the voice and found a tall Saiyan standing at the end of her bed. "Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital," the man explained. "My name is Joshua, I'm a doctor here."

"Joshua? That's a very human name," Usagi said without thinking.

The doctor chuckled. "My father studied Earth, and gave me a common Earthling name. How are you feeling?"

"Woozy," she admitted. Then she remembered what happened. She looked at the doctor with wide eyes and was about to ask about her baby when she noticed Vegeta, asleep in the corner. "Vegeta?"

Joshua looked over toward his Prince. "He's been here since you arrived."

Usagi smiled, he truly did care about her. She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Doctor, my baby?"

He frowned. "I believe the reason you lost so much blood was because you had a miscarriage." He looked down at the chart in his hand. "Unfortunately, we don't have much experience in this area, so that's just an educated guess. But the scans we did showed nothing there. I'm sorry."

Tears threatened to jump from her eyes. "Did you tell Vegeta what happened?"

"No," he replied. "We have privacy laws here, even from the Prince."

Usagi nodded. "Thank you."

Over in the corner, Vegeta stirred and opened his eyes. "Princess, you're awake!" He walked over to her.

"Hi, Vegeta," she said quietly.

"I'll be back later to check on you," Joshua said with a smile.

"How are you?" Vegeta asked looking down at her.

"I'm okay," Usagi replied. "Confused, tired, weak."

"Princess, what happened?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't remember," she lied. She didn't know what Vegeta would do if she told him it was his father who did this to her.

Unable to stop himself, Vegeta placed a hand on her cheek, and looked into her eyes. "I'm just glad you're alive."

Usagi looked into the Prince's eyes. For the first time, she saw just how much he truly loved her, and guilt began to rise in her. She felt the sudden urge to tell him, when Goku walked in.

Vegeta pulled away from the woman. "We're just lucky Kakarot could use instant transmission to get you some blood from Earth."

Goku walked to her bed side. "Hey."

"Hey," she said quietly. Seeing Goku made the pain of losing their baby worse.

"Vegeta, your father wants to see you," Goku told his friend.

"I'll be back," Vegeta told Usagi before leaving.

No longer able to hold back her tears, Usagi began to sob. "Goku, our baby."

Goku leaned down and held the crying blonde tightly. "I know." He continued to hold her, allowing her to let her sorrow out.

"Let's run away," Usagi whispered after calming down a little.

"Usagi, what happened?" Goku asked pulling away from her to look into her eyes.

"King Vegeta," she said. "He knew about us, and about the baby, said he could smell it." More tears began to run down her face. "He told me he wouldn't allow me to have children unless they belonged to Prince Vegeta. Then he punched me in the stomach." She hung her head. "I'm sorry, I should have been able to block him, I just wasn't expecting it." She looked back at Goku to see the fire in his eyes.

"The King did this?" His voice was low, and angry. Usagi knew this voice; it was the one he used when he was getting ready to kill.

"Let's run away," she said again. "We can leave this place and be together." She grasped his shirt in desperation.

"I'll kill him," Goku growled.

Usagi began to panic; something she wasn't used to. "No, Goku don't, please. We were wrong to hide this. He has been so kind to me, and I betrayed him. I don't blame him for being angry."

"But he killed our baby." Goku's eyes were wide with amazement. "Usagi, what would you have me do?"

Her strength was waning. Letting go of Goku, she collapsed on the bed, defeated. "Nothing," she said quietly. "I would have you do nothing."

"Usagi," Goku said lovingly. He ran the back of his hand down her cheek.

"King Vegeta is like a father to me. The loss of one life is enough, and I can't have you betraying Vegeta any more than you already have." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I have seen you put your life on the line for him, and take multiple attacks just to keep him alive. He is your friend, and your prince, and I know your Saiyan blood compels you to obey him." She opened her eyes and looked at her lover. "I love you too much to ask you to do something so terrible."

Goku muttered her name once more and leaned down to kiss her gently. "I love you." He stood and took a deep breath. "They're sending me out on a mission."

"I'll come too," Usagi said.

"No," Goku admonished. "You need to heal, you lost a lot of blood. Besides, it's just Nappa and me going. I think this is a ploy to get me away from you."

"Probably," Usagi agreed. "How long will you be gone?"

He sat down beside her and took her hand into his. "I'm not sure, but it could be a few years from what I understand. It's a body guard job, I don't know much more than that."

"A few years?" Usagi's eyes went wide.

"I leave in an hour."

Once more tears began to fall from Usagi's eyes. She sat up and embraced the Saiyan she loved as if holding him for the last time. "Promise you'll come back to me."

"I promise."

They stayed like that for a long time. Simply enjoying each other's presence. A change in her breathing told Goku that Usagi had fallen asleep. She was still recuperating from her loss of blood, and her emotional state had drained the little energy she had left. Gently Goku laid the Moon Princess down on her pillow and kissed her lips. "I love you." Once more he ran his fingers down her cheek. He sat there, memorizing her every feature, fearing he may never see her again.

The sound of the door opening alerted him to Vegeta's return. Not caring at the moment what his friend thought, he continued to look down at Usagi. "Take care of her while I'm gone."

"With my life," Vegeta replied. "Kakarot, come back alive."

Goku turned to look at his Prince now. "I plan to."

"I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am," Vegeta said walking closer to Goku. "I've known what has been going on between you two for quite some time."

"I'm sorry, Vegeta," Goku said earnestly.

"If you die, she will be crushed, and I'll have lost my best warrior," Vegeta explained. "But don't think I won't try to win her heart while you're gone."

"I would expect nothing less." Goku smiled and stood up and clapped his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Good bye, Vegeta."

"Kakarot," Vegeta said looking at his friend. "Make the Saiyan race proud."

Over the next few weeks Usagi kept herself confined to her room. She was still having a hard time dealing with the loss of her baby, and with Goku being gone, it was harder for her. Vegeta tried his best to get her to come out of her room, but had no luck.

Three weeks after Goku left there was knock on her door.

"Go away, Vegeta," she said.

"Princess, may I have a word?" King Vegeta's voice rang through her door.

Usagi hesitated and looked down at the book she was reading.

"Serenity, please."

Placing her book down she stood and walked toward the door. She opened it slowly allowing herself time to breathe. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"May I come in?" The King asked.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Sure." She closed the door behind him and they sat down at the small table she had in her room.

"Princess, I have come to beg for your forgiveness," he said. "I understand what I did was unforgivable."

Usagi looked down at her hands. "Your majesty, these past few weeks have been very difficult for me." She looked up at him and met his eyes. "Not only did you deprive me of becoming a mother, but you sent my lover away. Only one other time in my life have I known more sorrow."

"I have no reasonable explanation for my actions, other than the love I have for my son," he explained. "But I came to realize, while trying to protect my son, I hurt the closest thing I had to a daughter."

A smile reached Usagi's lips. "I forgive you, not because I excuse your actions, but because you are the closest thing to a father I have had in a very long time."

"Thank you, Serenity," King Vegeta said humbly. "I beseech you to try and love my son. He is learning much, and will make a great king some day; I just pray you will be his queen." He looked out the large window close by. "As you have noticed, females are scarce on this planet. We have not had a queen for many thousands of years. We are a proud race of warriors, and most women of other races don't meet our standards for child bearing; we want our offspring to be stronger, so both parents must have strong genetics, and a desire to teach their children to fight. Very few of our children are born naturally." He looked back at Usagi. "The Moon Kingdom is known for their production of female heirs. You are a princess, you deserve to marry a prince."

"I could have produced a female heir for Goku," Usagi nearly spat. "Is he not the strongest warrior you have?"

"I see you are still distraught," he said.

"Please, Sire, understand, I care deeply for Vegeta, but I am in love with Goku," she explained. "That is not something I take lightly. Goku chose me as much as I chose him. You said yourself Saiyans were particular about who they choose as mates." Her eyes bore into him. "If you will not allow me to produce offspring with Goku, then I will never produce any offspring of Saiyan origin."

"Princess, please . . ." the King began to protest.

"You need to leave." Usagi stood and walked away from the table.

King Vegeta hmphed and left her.

Looking out the window Usagi sighed. She wasn't surprised King Vegeta had tried to talk her into marrying Vegeta again. She sat in the window sill and picked up her book but didn't read it. Her mind wandered, wondering where Goku was. She hoped he was alright and that he would contact her soon.

Another year passed, Goku and Nappa were still gone. Vegeta and Usagi spent most of their time together and had grown even closer as friends. Vegeta learned that if he stopped pressuring her, Usagi was more willing to hang out with him.

As the anniversary of her miscarriage came upon her, Usagi began to feel down. She sat in her room looking out the window. She should be a mother right now. A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts.

"Princess, it's me," Vegeta's voice called. "May I come in?"

"Come in, Vegeta." She didn't look at him as he walked over to her.

"What's the matter? You look troubled."

"It's silly really, don't trouble yourself with me." She looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"Anything that has to do with you is no trouble to me," Vegeta said. "Now, tell me what is troubling you?"

"It's been a year now," Usagi said. "Since I lost my child."

Vegeta sat down next to her in the window seat and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Serenity."

No one had ever told Vegeta the reason she lost her child, he didn't know what his father had done. She looked down at her hands, escaping his gaze. "Thank you."

"Can I do anything?" Vegeta queried.

"No."

Vegeta lifted her chin so she looked at him. He wanted to comfort her desperately, but had no words. What he did then was something he had never done before; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Usagi cried. This was the first time she had cried in front of the Prince. She buried her face into his chest as he held her, her tears soaking his shirt. Vegeta ran a hand through her medium length blonde hair, trying to soothe her. Pushing back her bangs, he kissed her forehead.

This woman did nothing in moderation. She loved with all her heart, and fought with all her strength; and when she hurt, she hurt with every fiber of her being.

Usagi pulled away from Vegeta and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry." She looked up at him.

"Don't apologize," he said softly. "It's nice to know you trust me enough to show these emotions." He looked down at the puffy eyed Usagi and smiled. "You're still beautiful as ever." His eyes found hers, and the next thing he knew, he had leaned down and was kissing her gently.

That's all for this chapter. I know Vegeta was out of character, but remember this is an alternate universe where he was never a salve to Freeza, so I thought I'd make him a little softer. Hope you enjoyed, please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.

Gohaun


	8. Death

**Note from me** : For those of you who are wondering why I didn't have Goku fight/kill King Vegeta; it all has to do with Usagi and her love for the elderly man. If you have never been through, or seen a miscarriage first hand, the thing you need to understand is that emotions and hormones are high and slightly out of whack. This is the reason Usagi asked to run away, then changed her mind, she realized she was being irrational. This is also the reason she panicked at one point. That chapter was hard to write for many reasons, I have been through two miscarriages myself (yes, I am a woman), and I knew that those of you who were looking for a fight would be utterly disappointed. Remember, this is an A/U DBZ and Sailor Moon fic, which mostly focuses on Usagi and her life as Sailor Cosmos. We must remember that Usagi has a very forgiving personality, and that love can make a person do strange things, like Goku not going after King Vegeta at Usagi's request.

Losing a baby is hard on the mother. She loses a lot of blood and is in a lot of pain, physical and emotional. And if you thought a pregnant mother had a lot of hormones you can double it after a miscarriage because your body doesn't really know what's going on for a few weeks.

I am sorry for any confusion I may have caused by the last chapter. If you have any questions or comments, please feel free to message me. But don't message me if you are going to be rude or demeaning.

Another note for this chapter, remember, grief can also make a person do questionable things.

That is all.

 **Death**

Vegeta was surprised Usagi wasn't the first to pull out of the kiss; it was him. Upon realizing what he was doing he pulled away and stood, distancing himself from the grieving Princess.

"Forgive me," he said.

"Thank you," was her reply.

"For what?" Vegeta hardly felt he should be thanked.

"Holding me, and allowing me to cry," Usagi said looking up at him. "You are a good friend."

Anger began to flow through him. "Is that all I will ever be to you? A friend?"

"Vegeta, please. You know how much I love Goku," Usagi pleaded.

"Get some rest, Princess," Vegeta grumbled as he left her room.

Usagi sighed and looked out the window next to her. Vegeta tried so hard, and in some ways, she felt sorry for the Prince. She did care for him, just not in the way he wanted her to. Goku had only been gone a year, and he contacted her as much as he could. She missed him dearly. She had tried to convince King Vegeta to let her join Goku and Nappa, but as expected, he forbade her to go.

There were times she wondered why she didn't just go, but then she remembered how much she truly enjoyed being on Planet Vegeta. Not to mention, if she ever left against the King's wishes, she would never be allowed back and thus wouldn't be allowed to be with Goku.

She had been with Goku now longer than she had been with Mamoru. When she thought about the pain she felt when she lost Mamoru, she feared the pain she might face when she lost Goku. They had been together for 51 years now; that was longer than most humans could manage.

She leaned against the wall behind her and closed her eyes. "Goku," she said to herself. "Where are you?"

*Five years later*

Vegeta and Usagi were in the middle of a spar when a soldier ran out and called to them. "Prince Vegeta, Princess Serenity, come quickly, Nappa is calling."

They both stopped and looked at each other, concern all over their faces. Typically, Goku was the one who called. Running inside as fast as they could they stopped in front of a large monitor where Nappa's call was coming through.

"Nappa, what is going on?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta, I am afraid I have some bad news," Nappa replied.

"Where is Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned.

"That's the thing," Nappa said quietly. "Kakarot has disappeared."

Usagi's hands flew up to her mouth. "No," she whispered.

"What happened?" Vegeta shouted.

"We were ambushed by a large number of enemies. Kakarot told me to take our client to safety. I did, and when I returned to aid Kakarot, he was gone. A good portion of those who attacked had been killed," Nappa explained. "I'm sorry Princess, I don't know if he is alive or not."

"Nappa, I want a full report in an hour," Vegeta barked. "And do everything you can to find Kakarot."

"Yes, sir," Nappa replied. "Nappa, out."

The screen went black and Vegeta turned to Usagi. "Serenity, I'm sure Kakarot will be fine."

"I should have been there, Vegeta," Usagi nearly screamed. "How many times have I begged your father to send me there? If I had been there, Goku wouldn't be gone."

"This mission was never meant to run this long, or be this dangerous," King Vegeta said from behind.

Vegeta turned to face the King. "Let me go aid Nappa, father."

"No," the King replied. "We may have already lost our best warrior, I will not put you in danger as well." He looked at Usagi. "You either."

"Give it a few months before you assume he is dead," Vegeta said to Usagi. "Kakarot is more than capable of caring for himself."

"I know," Usagi said. "I'm just afraid of what might happen. Goku told me once that most Saiyan's don't live as long as they can because they die in battle."

"While that may be true, Kakarot is not your normal Saiyan," King Vegeta said. "He has reached higher levels that we even knew existed. Power that was thought only to be legend. When he is challenged he always prevails and rises above. He will come back."

"I hope you're right," Usagi said leaving the room.

Days passed and turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. All efforts to find Goku had proven futile. After six months, they all assumed he was dead.

"Princess Serenity," Vegeta said. "I'm sorry."

Anger ran through the small woman. "How could you let this happen?"

"I did everything I could," Vegeta told her. "If he has not come back by now, I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do."

"You could KEEP LOOKING!" She screamed. "He is your best friend, how can you just give up on him?"

"Remember your place woman," Vegeta hollered back. "I have no say in this matter, my father's word is final!"

"Then I'll go look for him myself," Usagi growled and attempted to walk away.

Vegeta grabbed her wrist to stop her. "You can't. You have no clue where he was in the first place."

She turned to look at him, knowing he was right.

"We're holding a grand banquet tonight to honor Kakarot," Vegeta said. "Come, enjoy the food and wine, and remember him as a proud warrior."

The banquet had more food than Usagi had seen in one place her whole life. Many warriors adorned the tables, talking and laughing. Bottles of strong Saiyan wine and liquor were on every table.

Usagi sat on the left side of King Vegeta while Prince Vegeta sat on his right. Anxious to forget her sorrow, Usagi poured herself a large glass of wine and loaded her plate.

Usagi was unusually silent that night, filling her glass over and over until she had forgotten what she was upset about. Vegeta too, consumed many glasses of liquor.

Usagi woke the next morning wrapped in a warm set of strong arms. She sighed, content to be in Goku's arms. Snuggling into his arms she opened her eyes and looked up. Shock filled her as she realized the arms she was wrapped in belonged to the Prince, and more shock when she realized they were both naked.

Pulling away from him gently she tried to remember what had happened the night before. She sat on the edge of the bed and closed her eyes, rubbing them and her face. Her memory came rushing back; they had slept together.

Vegeta had been a gracious lover; gentle and loving. She had come many times, three of which had been at the same time as Vegeta. After they reached their third climax together, Vegeta had all but collapsed on top of her. Kissing her neck softly he'd whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Silently she slipped off the bed and dressed, rushing out of the room. As soon as she left the palace she took to the sky and flew as fast as she could to the waterfall she had come to love so much.

The second she landed she fell to all fours. Her hair fell forward to cover her face as she stared down at the ground. How could she have let that happen? How could she have betrayed Goku like that?

Anger rose in her, clenching her fists and taking herself to her knees she screamed as loud as she could, allowing her power level to sky rocket. The foliage around her bent back from her power, and ripples flowed out from her. Transforming into Sailor Cosmos her power level grew even more causing all the leaves to blow off the trees around her, and the water to rise out of the pond next to her.

Vegeta shot up in bed, frightened by the large power level that had just washed over him. "Such power," he whispered. It only took a few moments for him to recognize the power signature, allowing him to calm down enough to realize he was naked.

Curiosity filled him for a moment until he took a deep breath and Usagi's scent mixed with his own filled his nostrils. Fragmented memories of the night before flooded back to him. "Dammit."

Quickly hopping out of bed he dressed and flew out the window toward Usagi's growing power signature. As he grew closer to her, he found it hard to breathe, overwhelmed by her power. Never had he felt a power this strong; even from Goku when he wasn't holding back.

He spotted the Moon Princess and dropped down beside her. "Serenity," he shouted.

She continued to scream, ignoring the Prince in front of her.

"Princess, you need to stop," he shouted again. "If you keep this up you may kill yourself."

"I don't care," she screamed back at him.

Grabbing her face, he forced her to look at him. "I do."

A loud whooshing sound surrounded them as Usagi powered down suddenly and fainted into Vegeta's arms. Water droplets showered them as the water splashed back into its home. Picking up the wet and sleeping princess Vegeta headed back home.

Across the galaxy another warrior opened his eyes overcome by the wave of Usagi's power. "This power."

That's all for this chapter. Please stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what will happen next! Please review.

Gohaun


	9. A Lost Princess

Note from me: This chapter contains a bit of adult content. Nothing too graphic, but be warned.

 **A Lost Princess**

The combination of losing Goku and sleeping with someone she didn't love, for the first time in her life, had flipped a switch of sorts inside Usagi. Following her power outburst, she became the sort of person Vegeta had wished she would have been when she showed up on Planet Vegeta for the first time; cold and quiet.

As a warrior she was perfect, following orders without question and completing her missions quickly, with no mercy. As a teacher, she was strict and flawless, demanding respect and awe from all those learning from her. But as Usagi, she failed; she no longer smiled, or laughed, or questioned everything the way she did before.

Vegeta found himself happy and upset about the sudden change in the princess. She was now a perfect Saiyan, but she was no longer the Princess he had grown so fond of. He often found her sitting by herself, staring into nothingness, a sad look in her eyes, but the second she realized he was there she adopted a look of anger.

Usagi and Vegeta flew through the air, throwing fists at each other. Their battle was so fierce many craters had been pounded into the planet's surface.

Two years had passed in the blink of an eye, and Usagi's power grew more and more every day. This particular fight had been going on for ten hours now, and neither showed signs of giving up, or tiring.

Shooting an energy ball at the Prince, Usagi appeared behind him and kicked him to the ground. He quickly recovered and shot energy back at her. He was not holding back this time. Moving so fast he seemed to have duplicated, Vegeta gathered his energy and shot a Galick Gun, hitting the woman, sending her flying into a nearby mountain.

He waited for her to counter, but when she did not appear he floated down to where she had landed, only to find the area empty. Moments later he was pinned to the ground by the Moon Princess, unable to get free.

"I win," Usagi panted.

"You cheated," Vegeta spat angrily.

"There's no such thing," Usagi said smugly. Her eyes wandered over the Prince's body. His armor was torn in many places; the chest piece nearly gone. She too had many holes in her armor and clothing. Both were battered and bruised, but neither were out of energy.

Vegeta's eyes took in the form above him, stopping at her chest where the armor and shirt had been completely singed away. Blushing slightly, he looked way from the Princess, willing his excitement to dissipate.

Without warning, Usagi ripped away Vegeta's armor and what remained of his shirt, her hands caressing his massive muscles.

"Serenity?" Vegeta questioned.

"Shhhh," she whispered. Her lips crashed down upon his.

"Not that I mind," Vegeta managed as her lips cascaded down his neck. "But are you okay with this?"

"A girl has needs," she said removing her chest piece and shirt. "But understand this, Vegeta. I am not in love with you, I just have an itch that needs to be scratched." She kissed him again.

This was the first time she had acted this way toward him. Ever since the night they had slept together the first time, Usagi had made it a point not to excite the man. Yet here she was, tongue flicking across his nipple.

Incapable of holding back any longer, Vegeta flipped the girl over, ripped of her and his pants, and thrust into her.

***Three years later***

Vegeta cried out in pleasure and kissed the woman below him happily, slowly riding through their orgasms. He pulled out and lay down beside the Moon Princess.

Only a few moments later Usagi sat up and began to gather her clothes.

"Serenity," Vegeta said. "Stay with me tonight."

She smirked and looked back at the man. "I'm not here for a relationship," she quipped.

"Dammit, woman," Vegeta hissed. "We have been doing this for three years, you obviously feel something for me."

Abandoning her clothes to the floor once more she crawled on the bed to straddle the Prince. "I feel the need for stress relief from time to time." Leaning down she kissed him lightly.

"I can give you all the stress relief you want," he smirked. "If you become my mate."

An exasperated sign left Usagi as she attempted to remove herself from Vegeta. Swiftly the Prince of all Saiyans grabbed the girl and flipped them over pinning the Moon Princess down. "Vegeta . . ." She began, clearly annoyed.

"I'm not done with you yet," he growled. "What do I have to do to make you mine?"

"I will never be yours," she retorted trying to push the man off her to no avail.

"Serenity," Vegeta said softly, looking into her eyes. He kissed her tenderly and released her arms, sitting up. "I will ask you every day till you say yes."

Usagi sat up. "Then you will be asking for a very long time." She smirked and slid out of the bed.

"Why do you stay here, on Vegeta?" The Prince asked.

"I like it here," she replied slipping her shirt over her head.

"Then be my queen," Vegeta said again.

Pulling up her pants, she looked back at him and replied. "No." Then she turned to leave.

Vegeta was a man of his word; he asked Usagi to marry him every day. Sometimes multiple times, especially when they were intimate. He tried desperately to win the woman's affections, surprising her often with gifts and flowers, but she often refused the gifts and left the flowers to die.

On the few days they rendezvoused in her room, Vegeta often noticed that the only flower in her room was a frozen Love Blossom, that looked almost like it was covered in crystal. Usagi treasured the flower, that much he knew, but he didn't know why. It was the only trinket she had in her room. For the most part she only had practical things in her room in the palace, with the exception of the flower and a few paintings.

"Serenity," he said one evening after dinner. "Be my queen." He offered her a bouquet of Love Blossoms this time, thinking she would be happy.

Looking at the flowers, fire erupted in her eyes and she swiftly smacked the flowers out of his hand. "Never." A heeled shoe crushed a few of the blooms. "How dare you."

A rare look of confusion, adorned Vegeta's face. "I thought you liked these flowers. You have one in your room."

"The flower in my room was given to me by Goku," Usagi hissed. "It is the only Love Blossom, I ever intend to have."

Vegeta clenched his fist in anger. "Kakarot, it always has to do with Kakarot."

"Yes," she replied. "I told you before, highness, you may have my body, but you will never have my heart." Her voice was harsh. "Excuse me." She stormed away from the Prince.

A figure walked up behind Vegeta. "Harsh words."

Vegeta looked up at his father. "She infuriates me."

"You are the Prince of this planet," the King said. "You can demand she marry you."

"If I did that now she would surely refuse, and leave," Vegeta replied, watching the fading form of the princess. "If I win her heart, I will not have to force her."

"Are you willing to wait that long?" King Vegeta looked down at his son.

"I've been waiting 75 years, what's a few more?" He looked up at his father. "I will win her affection." He bent down and picked up a single flower. He twirled it in his fingers for a moment, then walked away.

Usagi placed the frozen flower down on the dresser as someone knocked on the door. She opened it and swiftly tried to close it. "Go away, Vegeta."

He pushed the door open and entered the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. "No."

"Not tonight," she said wearily.

Vegeta walked up to the Moon Princess and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to look at him. Lifting the Love Blossom up to his face he looked at the woman. "Do not presume that I am too naïve to know the implications of this flower." He brushed the soft petals of the flower down her cheek, causing her to shiver. "Kakarot was a dreamer." The flower continued to travel down her neck. Vegeta leaned in toward the girl and whispered seductively in her ear. "I can find more practical uses for this bloom." He kissed her neck softly as he brushed the flower over the top of her cleavage. "I can make you forget about him for a little while."

Too entranced by the flower sweeping over her skin, Usagi didn't register the last words he said. She lifted his chin and kissed him hungrily.

"Marry me," Vegeta whispered in Usagi's ear a few months later. Once again, they were in bed together. His lips caressed her neck.

She pulled his hair lightly and replied, "no."

Licking the sweat away from her breast he let out a sigh of happiness. Both were covered in perspiration after their activities. He kissed her lips and looked into her eyes. "Then give me an heir."

Usagi pushed him away from her. "What?"

"I want you to produce an heir to the throne," he repeated, trying to kiss her again.

"No." She sat up and pushed Vegeta away from her again. "Your father sealed your fate when he forbade me to bear children for Goku."

"What do you mean?" He watched as Usagi exited the bed.

"Your father told me, years ago, before sending Goku away, that he wouldn't allow me to bear Goku's children," she explained clipping the back of her bra. "It was then I decided I would never bear children for you."

Vegeta was too stunned to speak. He watched as she dressed and left his chamber angrily.

Furious, Usagi took to the sky, flying at top speed trying to clear her mind. "How dare he ask me such a thing," she said to herself. "Why would I ever give him a child?" It was shortly after the first incident with Vegeta that she had gone to Kametic and spoke with Kamama about something she could use for birth control. Kamama had told her about a combination of herbs she could take. She had taken them every day since, determined not to get pregnant.

She flew about an hour before landing on the beach Goku had taken her to so many years ago. A large boulder served as a good punching bag, and she hit it again and again, taking her frustrations out on it. "What am I doing?" She asked the rock. "I don't love him, why do I continue to sleep with him?" She hit the rock so hard it shattered into a million pieces. She turned to look out at the dark water then up at the sky, pin pointing the star that belonged to Earth. "Have I lost myself that much?"

Removing her shoes and socks she made her way down to the water, plopping down in one of the worn chairs that never moved. Burying her feet in the cool sand she laid her head back and sighed. The stars were beautiful, twinkling in the perfectly clear sky. "Goku," she said to the sky. "Why do I stay here?" She closed her eyes. "I've lost sight of who I really am." She sat, listening to the waves, letting her thoughts wander.

A breeze hit her, making Vegeta's scent fill her nostrils, and a shiver of pleasure ran through her. Perhaps that was the reason she stayed; Goku had been a generous lover, and Vegeta was amazing as well. Their stamina left nothing to be desired, given the opportunity, they could go all day. She sat up and shook her head, trying to clear those thoughts out of her head, she was starting to get excited again, and the last thing she wanted to do was go back to Vegeta after the conversation they had just had.

The sound of footsteps through the sand caught her attention. She looked in the direction of the sound, expecting to find Vegeta.

"I was hoping to find you here," a familiar voice said.

Usagi's eyes went wide. "But . . . how?"

That's all for now. Who is it that found Usagi on the beach? Stay tuned for the next chapter, and as always, please review.

Gohaun


	10. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

Usagi's shock turned quickly to anger. "Who are you?"

The man stopped, looking at her in confusion. "Usagi, it's me . . . Goku."

"No," she stood and backed away from the man. "Goku died."

He reached out for her. "I didn't die," he said softly. "I've missed you so much." He took a step toward her.

She backed away again. "Prove it," she spat.

"What?" He asked.

"Prove to me you are Goku," she said. "Tell me something only he would know."

His hand fell and he looked at her. "The first time we ever kissed was by the waterfall."

"That's not enough," she hissed.

"The first time I ever told you I loved you was on Kametic, after giving you a Love Blossom," he said. "We made love for the first time after that."

Tears began to form in her eyes. "Goku!" For the first time since she thought him dead, she smiled. Running toward him, she wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed you so much."

The warrior returned her hug. "I couldn't wait to get back to you."

"What happened?" She queried pulling out of his arms. "You've been gone nearly six years."

"The enemy formulated some kind of poison," Goku began. "During that big battle, I was shot with a poison dart. I don't know how they figured out how to make a poison so potent. I don't remember much after that." He turned to face the water. "I remember feeling your energy and waking up." He looked down at her. "I had been in a coma for six months.

"I wanted to come home right away, but the poison had taken all my strength and power. It has taken me this long just to gain enough strength to fly here in a space ship. The man who saved me and nursed me back to health didn't want me to leave; he was worried I wouldn't make it, but I had to see you." He embraced her again and took a deep breath, only to push her back swiftly. "Why are you covered in Vegeta's scent?"

Usagi backed away from him. "Goku, I'm so sorry. I thought you were dead."

Goku's face fell. "Do you love him?"

"No," she replied quickly. "It's not like that at all." She looked down at her hands. "When I thought I'd lost you, I died." Looking back up at him, tears began to stream down her face. "I wanted to feel something, anything, so I gave into Vegeta and my desires. He loves me, and I just needed to feel that." She looked down again. "If I'd have known you were still alive, I never would have, I'm sorry."

Goku wobbled slightly and Usagi placed a hand on each side of him, steadying him. "I need to sit."

She helped him over to the chair, where he sat. "Goku, why didn't you contact me?"

"I wanted to, so many times," he said. "But I know the six-month rule here, I knew you already thought I was dead. I didn't know if I would actually make it. There were many times I nearly died. I didn't want to get your hopes up just to die all over again."

"I see." She wanted to hold him so badly, but knowing she was still covered in Vegeta's scent she kept her distance.

"I am not the warrior I was before, Usagi," he told her. "I am weaker than before, and I don't have the energy I used to have."

"That's ok, I'll help you through it, we'll get you back to the way you were before." She kneeled down in front of him. "I'm just happy you're alive."

His hands traveled to her face, cupping it, his fingers wiped away her tears. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

She leaned into his right hand, stroking it with her fingers. He was definitely thinner than he was before, she could feel the bones in his knuckles. "Oh, Goku."

"Usagi," he whispered leaning toward her. His lips met hers for the first time in nearly seven years. Unwillingly he pulled away from her. "I missed that."

"Me too." She embraced him. "I missed you so much."

"I love you, Usagi," he told her.

"I love you too, Goku," she replied. She kissed him once more and stood. "Let's get you home." She began to float in the air.

"Usagi," Goku said rubbing the back of his head and blushing. "I can't fly right now."

She landed and smiled. "That's ok." She offered him a hand. He took it and pulled her close to him.

"I'm ready," he said.

Using instant transmission, she took them back to her room. Goku wobbled a little from the trip.

"You okay?" Usagi asked him.

"Yes," he said taking a seat on her bed. "Usagi?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I need you to take a shower. Vegeta's scent is still all over you and it's starting to make my blood boil," he told her.

"I was going to anyway," she admitted. She smiled. "It's good to have you back." She began to undress and Goku flinched when he saw the many hickeys, bite marks and finger marks all over her body from Vegeta. She blushed. "Sorry." She covered herself with a robe.

"Looks like you've been having some fun," he seethed.

"Please Goku, I told you, it was only because I thought you were dead," Usagi said taking a step toward her love.

"Don't come any closer," Goku warned. "How long?"

"Three years," she admitted. "But tonight, was the last time, now that you're here."

His anger rose. "How could you?"

"I told you," Usagi retorted.

"With my best friend," Goku raged.

Usagi stomped toward him and slapped him across the face. "You have no place to get angry with me. I thought you were dead, DEAD," she screamed. "You didn't even tell anyone you were alive, struggling or not. You have no RIGHT to come back here accusing me of being unfaithful. I missed you every day, and my love for you never faded." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Vegeta was a way to numb the pain. It's not like I ran off and got married and popped out a bunch of kids while you were dead." She turned around. "I'm going to take a shower. You can stay here, or you can leave. But don't you dare accuse me of anything, ever again." She disappeared into the bathroom.

Goku flopped back on the bed. "Dammit," he yelled. "I really screwed this up." He placed a hand on his forehead. "I wanted to see her so badly," he said more quietly to himself. "I never expected her to be sleeping with Vegeta. I let my Saiyan blood get the better of me."

There was a knock on the door and Vegeta's voice traveled through the wood. "Serenity, I heard yelling, are you alright?"

Shock filled him, then anger, then exhaustion. So much had been flowing through him in the last hour.

"Serenity?" Vegeta questioned again. When he got no reply, he began to worry and opened the door. "Princess?" His eyes wandered her room and eventually landed on the man, laying on Usagi's bed. "What are you doing in here?" Vegeta demanded, not recognizing his friend. He began moving toward the bed.

"Vegeta," Goku said, slowly sitting up.

The Prince stopped in his tracks. "Kakarot?"

"Usagi is in the shower, washing your stench off," Goku grumbled.

"Kakarot, how the hell are you here?" Vegeta spat. "We thought you were dead."

"I keep hearing that," Goku said rubbing his eyes.

Vegeta took in the man's appearance. "What happened to you?"

Goku told Vegeta the same thing he had told Usagi earlier.

It was then Usagi walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her hair and another around her body. "Vegeta, what are you doing here?"

"I heard yelling, and came to check on you," he explained drawing closer to her. "Why didn't you tell me Kakarot was back?"

"We just got back to the castle," she said. "I thought you'd be asleep after . . ." she trailed off.

"Our four-hour sex session?" Vegeta finished for her, looking out the corner of his eyes to watch Goku's reaction.

Usagi blushed. "Yeah," she said quietly. "I was going to get you in the morning."

Vegeta closed the gap between him and Usagi, running a hand down her naked shoulder. "I love seeing the marks I leave on you." He leaned in so his mouth was right next to her ear and whispered seductively, "they remind me of your cries of pleasure."

Usagi shivered, but backed away from him. "Vegeta, don't." She walked past him to her dresser where she pulled out a night gown and quickly dressed, well aware that both men were watching her.

"Vegeta," Goku eventually said. "Can we continue this in the morning? I am exhausted."

"Of course, your house is still vacant," Vegeta snarled, anxious to get rid of him.

"He is in no state to be by himself right now," Usagi chimed in. "He will be staying here with me."

"Like hell he will," Vegeta nearly shouted.

"He is too weak to go anywhere," Usagi replied. "You can see how ill he is. He will stay here."

"Then you will stay with me," Vegeta commanded walking briskly over to the blonde and grabbing her by the arm.

"Vegeta, stop," Usagi argued, pulling out of his grasp.

"I forbid you to stay in the same room as this man," Vegeta quipped grabbing her arm again.

Usagi pulled out of his grip once more and backed away. "Vegeta, this is Goku."

"How do you know it's not some random person who took his face?" Vegeta countered.

"It's not."

"How do you know?"

"He knows things only Goku would know. Plus, I just know. I was with him for over 50 years, I think I would know if it wasn't him." She walked over to Goku. "Good night, Vegeta."

Fuming, Vegeta stomped out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"I ran you a bath," Usagi told Goku. "Let's get you taken care of."

Over the next few weeks word spread quickly that Goku had returned alive. Many warriors rejoiced at his return, and while part of Vegeta was grateful his friend had returned, another part was furious. Anger filled him and his temper ran short.

Goku's return had brought back the old Usagi. Vegeta had seen her smile more over the past few weeks, than he had over the last six years. The Princess now seemed to radiate with moonlight, and this angered Vegeta more than anything. What did Kakarot have that he did not?

Usagi had rarely left Goku's side in the time he had been back. They were training together, sleeping in the same room, eating together and taking walks together. They held hands as they strode through the garden, and make googly eyes at each other whenever they had the chance. The only thing they hadn't done, much to Vegeta's pleasure, was have sex. Goku was too weak, and Usagi still felt slightly guilty for having slept with Vegeta all those years.

Vegeta stood on the training grounds, surrounded by a large number of warriors. His frustration was apparent as he took out wave after wave of warriors, sending many of them to the hospital.

"What's the matter, Vegeta," one warrior called before attacking. "Did you lose your fuck buddy?" He and a few others laughed.

"Shut up!" Vegeta shouted.

"Awe, poor Vegeta, lost his girl to Kakarot," he chortled.

"I said, SHUT UP," Vegeta yelled again, shooting the warrior with a large blast, ultimately killing him. "Anyone else have something to say?" He asked the rest of the warriors.

There was no reply.

A few months later, Vegeta was standing across from Goku on the training field.

"Go easy on me, Vegeta," Goku laughed.

The Prince had been waiting for this moment. He wanted to show his friend just how angry he had been. "No promises," he replied.

Goku was still much feebler than he was before, and Vegeta was stronger than he had been when he left. The battle didn't last long, Vegeta stood over Goku delivering blow after blow.

"Okay, Vegeta, you win," Goku called.

"I will kill you," Vegeta seethed.

"Vegeta, stop," Goku almost pleaded.

The Prince ignored him and continued to pummel him until he was no longer moving. Standing over him, Vegeta began to form an energy ball to kill Goku. "Good bye, Kakarot."

"That's enough," Usagi yelled sending an energy ball flying at Vegeta.

Vegeta dodged the ball and looked at the woman who had run over to Goku.

"Get him to the hospital," she ordered a few warriors who were nearby. They obliged and carefully picked up the fallen warrior. Usagi stood up and faced Vegeta, clearly angry. "What the hell was that?"

"A battle," Vegeta said trying to brush it off.

"You were going to kill him," Usagi raged. "And don't try to deny it, I've fought alongside you enough to know what your kill moves look like."

"Dammit, woman," he thundered. "Things were better when Kakarot was gone." He walked toward her, puffing his chest unknowingly. "You were mine," he continued, "just long enough for me to get used to it, and crave it; to crave _you_.

"Then out of the blue he comes back, and you won't so much as look at me. I am the stronger warrior and the Prince of this planet, I deserve you."

The look that crossed her face was one Vegeta only saw when she was getting serious in a fight, it usually meant trouble. "Fight me."

"What?" He asked in shock.

"Fight me," she yelled. "No holding back. If I win, you let Goku and I be together, in peace, and you will talk your father into letting us have children."

"And if I win?" Vegeta asked.

"I will be your queen, and give you a child," Usagi replied.

King Vegeta appeared. "I will not accept your proposal," he said to the Moon Princess. "If you win, you may be with Kakarot, but you are still forbidden to bear any children. The only way you will have children on this planet while I live, is if they are with my son."

Usagi was not happy about the King's interjection. "Fine," she hissed.

"I accept," Vegeta agreed.

"Everybody vacate the area," King Vegeta boomed. "This will be a dangerous fight to be around."

A swish of air erupted as all warriors took to the sky, leaving the training area empty.

"Make me proud, son," King Vegeta said before leaving the two alone.

Both warriors took their fighting stance and stared with determination.

That's all for this chapter. Who will win the battle, Vegeta or Usagi? Find out in the next chapter. Please review.

Gohaun


	11. The Last Good-Bye

**The Last Good Bye**

Both warriors studied their opponent closely. They had fought alongside one another and sparred so many times they knew each-others fighting style well. Usagi's heart was racing, her whole life depended on this battle; Goku would flip if he'd known what she wagered.

Vegeta was the first to attack; moving quickly behind the woman and attempting to punch her in the back. She countered, grabbing his hand and throwing him into the sky. Quickly throwing an energy ball at the Prince she appeared to his left side, barely landing a kick into his side.

Kicks and punches flew faster than the speed of light, some hitting so hard shockwaves soared over the planet.

Vegeta was not willing to lose this battle, he managed to land a kick to Usagi's stomach, sending her flying into the nearest mountain, diminishing it to rubble. Usagi quickly rebounded with an uppercut that sent Vegeta almost out to space.

20 hours had now passed since the fight began. The two were halfway across the planet and stood panting, once again facing each other. The land around them had been virtually turned to rubble, and a fire burned behind Vegeta.

The smoke rising behind the Prince made him look far more fierce than he already did. The determination in his eyes burned like the flames behind him.

"You will be my wife," he shouted.

"I told you before, and I'll say it again, I will NEVER be your queen," Usagi yelled back.

Vegeta screamed and his power level rose, taking him to Super Saiyan two. He had struggled reaching this power before, but found it easy at this particular moment. "I have never wanted something more; you will be mine!"

"I will die first," Usagi said as she transformed into Sailor Cosmos. Transforming into Sailor Cosmos was not something Usagi regularly did, and it gave her an element of surprise. "Thunder," she called bringing forth a large thunderbolt, hitting Vegeta.

The Saiyan screamed, more out of frustration than pain. "What was that?"

"We agreed not to hold back," Usagi replied. "You are in your strongest form, and now I am too." She flew toward the man, staff in hand and began to attack once more.

The various attacks Usagi had gained from her scouts proved very useful in her battle against the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta soon learned that getting hit by one of her attacks cost him dearly, and avoided them at all cost, not even trying to block them.

Another ten hours passed, the two warriors still fighting with all their strength. Their battle had ended up back by the palace. Both were tattered and torn, Vegeta was missing some armor and Usagi's white uniform was covered in blood, dirt and ash where it hadn't been ripped away.

"This is over," Usagi yelled, summoning her ice magic from Mercury.

"Not yet," Vegeta countered. But he was too slow to miss the blast of ice, which froze him.

Usagi smiled and brought her hands together at her side. Summoning energy the way Goku had taught her, it began to form in her hands as she began to yell. "Ka-me-ha-me- HA." The powerful wave hit Vegeta straight in the chest and sent him flying to the ground. Not willing to lose a second she swiftly flew to the place he landed and placed a heeled shoe on his chest while aiming the sharp bottom end of her staff at his throat. "Yield," she yelled pushing the staff into his skin slightly. "I win, Vegeta."

Vegeta had lost his Super Saiyan form after the attack, and knew he was too weak to continue. Letting his body relax completely he looked up at the strong warrior standing above him. Now, more than ever, he wished she would be his. His mind willed his body to continue fighting, but his body was done. Unable to look her in the eye, he looked away, and through clenched teeth said, "I yield."

Relief washed over Usagi; she had won, she had managed to beat the strongest warrior on Planet Vegeta. Exhaustion filled the woman, and her body began to ache. Losing her transformation, she plopped down beside Vegeta. Panting she looked over at the black-haired man who was staring up at the black sky, a look of shock and sadness on his face.

"Vegeta," she said quietly.

He looked over at her but said nothing.

"That was an awesome fight," she said.

He looked back at the sky. "Yeah."

Usagi took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

The next thing she knew she woke in a hospital bed. After the battle, King Vegeta had sent a few warriors out to gather her and Vegeta and take them to the hospital.

"Usagi," Goku's voice said beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Goku," she looked over to see him laying in a bed next to hers. "I won." She smiled.

"Won?" Goku asked.

Usagi sat up and looked at him. "We get to be together without Vegeta getting in the way." A huge smile spread across her face. "I beat Vegeta in an all-out battle. So now we can be together."

Goku smiled. "That's great." He thought for a moment. "I take you both placed a wager. Yours being we get to be together. What did Vegeta wager?"

"If he won, I would have had to be his queen and give him a child," she said.

"You wagered your freedom?" Goku admonished.

"It's ok," Usagi said. "I won."

"Does this mean we can have children?" Goku queried.

Usagi looked down at her hands. "No, I placed that as one of my stipulations, but the King refused."

"I see," Goku said quietly.

"But we can be together, without any problems." She reached her hand out to Goku and he took it. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Goku and Usagi decided to live in Goku's house together, away from the palace, and prying eyes. Here they worked together to get Goku's strength back, and though it took many years, he eventually regained the title of strongest warrior.

Despite everything, Vegeta still tried from time to time to win Usagi's heart, or to seduce her. She was kind to the Prince, but she always ignored his advances.

As time passed, Vegeta's desire for the Princess only seemed to grow. As she grew in power and beauty his love for her ran deeper.

*50 years later*

Usagi entered the throne room, her heeled shoes clacking on the marble floor. "What can I do for you, Vegeta?" She asked humbly.

"Princess Serenity," Vegeta said. "You have been on my planet now for 125 years. You have been with me through many things in that time, including the death of my father." He stood from his throne and walked down to her. "I am King now."

"Yes, I know," Usagi said, curious about the direction this conversation was going.

"I have tried to put my feelings for you behind me," he told her earnestly. "I have watched you grow into one of the most amazing warriors I have ever seen, and in all the time you've been here, I only got five years. I will no longer watch as the woman I love carries on with a commoner."

"What are you saying?" Usagi questioned.

"I am King," he huffed. "I will have you as my Queen."

Usagi let out an exasperated sigh. "We've been through this before, Vegeta. We made a deal, remember?"

"That was 50 years ago," he boomed. "This is not a request woman. You will be my wife, or you will leave this planet, and never return."

Shock swept over Usagi's face. "Are you serious?"

"I will not sit idly by any longer. I cannot rule my people while my mind is too preoccupied by other things." He closed the distance between them, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I still remember the way you tasted, the feel of being inside you."

Usagi tried to pull away from him, but he held her tighter. "Vegeta, stop."

"Your smell makes me dizzy," he continued. "Your voice is the song I want to hear over and over again." He looked her straight in the eyes now. "I love you." He had only ever said those three words once before, and he had been drunk while saying it.

Usagi's heart began to hurt. She cared for Vegeta deeply; he was family to her.

He pulled her in for a sweet kiss. "I have waited far too long to have you," he whispered. "I am done waiting. If I can't have you, no one can." He dropped his arm, freeing the slender woman.

"Don't do this, Vegeta," she begged. "Please."

"I should have done this years ago," Vegeta growled. "I tried to win you the proper way, but you refused me. Now I am doing things my way. Be my wife, or leave."

Tears pooled in the Moon Princess' eyes. "Planet Vegeta is my home, please don't make me go."

"You are welcome to stay for all eternity, if you marry me," he repeated.

"I cannot give you my hand in marriage when I am so deeply in love with someone else," Usagi whimpered. "It's not right, and I will not do it."

Vegeta turned his back toward her. "You have three hours to leave. And Kakarot stays."

Too broken to argue Usagi slowly left the palace and walked back to the home she shared with Goku.

"Usagi, what happened?" Goku asked, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame.

"Goku," she sobbed. "I have to leave."

"What do you mean, leave?" He questioned. "Like on a mission?"

"No," she pulled away from him and took a deep breath. "Vegeta gave me an ultimatum." She wiped her tears. "I either have to marry him, or leave this planet, and never come back."

"What?" Goku yelled. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I couldn't marry him while I'm in love with you," she explained. The tears began to fall once more.

"But that means you have to leave," Goku realized.

"Did I make the right choice?" She sobbed.

Too stunned to form words Goku sat down on a near-by chair. "When?"

"I have three hours," she replied.

"I'll come with you."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

She cupped his face in her hands. "This is your home, I won't ask you to leave it." She kissed him gently. "I don't know where I'll go, or what I'll do, but I will be fine. This is the only life you've known, you are a warrior."

"I can change."

"I don't want you to change," she said shaking her head. "You are the strongest warrior, probably in the universe. You deserve to be where you can use your talent, and protect the people you love."

"I love _you_ , I want to protect _you_."

"I don't need your protection." She took his hand into hers and kneeled down in front of him. "The people of this planet need your protection. And Vegeta needs you." It killed her to say these things, and her heart broke with every word. She sniffled. "Take care of Vegeta, he will need you more than ever."

"How can you defend him?"

"Vegeta cares more deeply than people realize," she said. "The loss of his father still hurts him deeply, more than he is willing to admit. He can't lose both of us."

"Usagi . . ."

"He will be hurting as much as you will. But you two will make it through together, you always do."

Tears formed in Goku's eyes as he leaned forward and kissed her passionately. "I don't want to lose you."

She leaned her forehead against his. "I don't want to lose you either." She kissed him again. "I'm sorry."

The two lovers of over 100 kissed again, and for the last time, they made love.

Usagi stood outside the castle holding the only thing she truly cared about; her frozen Love Blossom. Vegeta and Goku stood side by side, preparing for her departure.

"Serenity, reconsider," Vegeta begged. "Stay here, be my wife."

She walked up to the new King and hugged him tightly. She kissed his cheek. "I can't," she said through her tears. "Rule your people proudly."

"Goku," she said walking to her love. She hugged him tightly for the last time. "I love you. I will miss you." She kissed him. "Maybe we will meet again."

He grabbed her hand as she backed away. "I love you."

"Where will you go?" Vegeta asked, beginning to regret his decision.

Her fingers slipped out of Goku's and her arm fell to her side. "I don't know." She looked up at the sky and smiled slightly, then down at the two warrior friends in front of her. "Thank you for everything. Good bye." And she was gone.

That's all for this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please read my sequel called Cosmos in Gotham City. I have many other stories up as well, though some were written many years ago, and probably need to be redone, lol. Thanks so much for reading. Please review.

Gohaun


End file.
